Venganza
by krasni
Summary: Hermione deja a ron, y huye con su amante. Pero la tragedia le sigue el paso. ahora solo le queda pedirle ayuda a Harry para que la ayude en su búsqueda de justicia. Pero Harry le ayudara, luego de que ella sea la causante de su dolor.
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo fic.

Sera corto. De cinco o seis capítulos.

Venganza

La chica suspiro con cansancio, luego de entrar en la casa. Habían pasado más de cinco meses desde su boda y un año y medio desde su huida de Inglaterra.

Hermione siempre había sido una chica justa e inteligente y la verdad no había planeado lastimarlo de la manera que lo hizo.

Ronald Weasley había sido sin duda uno de sus dos mejores amigos, así como también un novio que amo mucho. Pero la verdad la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa.

Se enamoro.

Se enamoro de otra persona. No lo hizo apropósito, ella era muy feliz con Ron en el pasado. Hasta que Draco se puso en el camino. Fue solo una noche, Ron no estaba en casa y la chica salió a tomar algo a un bar cercano.

No supo como paso, pero terminar acostándose. El no estaba molesto con eso, no tenia novias ni compromisos y estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero cuando ella llego a casa con su novio muerto de preocupación esperándole al día siguiente, no supo que decirle.

También su mejor amigo estaba ahí, un Auror de gran renombre, Harry Potter. Con una sola mirada supo que había pasado y la había sacado de la casa, muy a sorpresa de Ron. La chica no olvidaría jamás los gritos de furia que el joven le dio.

Pero tampoco olvidaría el gesto de dolor con el cual Ron la miro, trato de decir algo. Trato de disculparse, pero ya era tarde.

Le había traicionado.

Unos días después, Draco se apareció en su puerta. Hermione estaba aterrada al verlo ahí. Pero el chico le dio una proposición. Algo tan terrible como Hermoso.

—Hermione huye conmigo—

En cuanto las palabras salieron de la boca del rubio, La chica quedo en shock, podría hacerlo uir con su nuevo amor.

Dejar a Ron.

Dejar a Harry.

Olvidar una amistad de más de diez años.

Y huir con su nuevo amor.

Quizás fue por que amaba a Draco.

O quizás fue por que odiaba estar ahí.

Tal vez porque no se atrevía ver a Ron a la cara.

O para no ver la furia en el rostro de Harry.

No estaba segura de por qué solo sabía que había agarrado tomo sus cosas y huido con el rubio.

Paso el tiempo y ellos se establecieron en las afueras de Inglaterra, en un pequeño pueblo sin magos.

Fue relativamente feliz con Draco, sin Ron y sin Harry. Aunque seguía odiando como se había ido. No le dijo a nadie, no dio explicaciones. Simplemente se fue, sin dejar rastro alguno.

La odiaban…Ella estaba segura de eso. Quizás se lo merecía, pero la decisión fue tomada y ella fue quien la tomo.

Pocos meses después Draco y ella se casaron, no hubo ningún conocido de ella en la boda. Ni hablar de sus padres, quienes adoraban a Ron y ella estaba segura que le informarían apenas la vean.

Su embarazo fue prematuro también, no lo planearon, ni lo despreciaron. Nueve mese y medio y Scorpion Malfoy nació.

Pensar en su niño la hizo sonreír. La chica miro la bolsa que traía con comestibles del supermercado de la vuelta y se fijo en el biberón que había comprado para su hijo.

—_Como esta Ron…Como esta Harry, me seguirían odiando_—pensó la chica.

—_Creo que no importa nunca los veré otra vez…Yo solo deseo que alcancen la felicidad_—pensó ella entrando a la casa.

El pelirrojo estaba en su cabeza. Con su sonrisa feliz después de un día de trabajo.

El pelinegro también apareció con su sonrisa satisfecha luego de atrapar a un criminal.

La chica derramo unas lagrimas.

Los extrañaba tanto…Pero nunca volvería a verlos.

Después de todo la odiaban.

Ella había traicionado a su novio pelirrojo con su esposo rubio.

Ella había decepcionado a su pelinegro de ojos verdes, quien sabía que no la perdonaría. Después de todo Harry era un Auror y la traición se paga con la muerte.

La chica entro en su casa y nunca noto de unos ojos mirándola con furia desde lejos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La chica dormía con tranquilidad al lado de su esposo. Un ruido la despertó.

—Draco, es tu turno—decía con sueño la chica girando hacia su esposo.

—Hmmmh—el ruido la hizo girarse hasta él y abrir los ojos de par en par.

La chica contuvo un grito para ver a su rubio esposo atado de pies y manos con una mordaza en la boca.

—Draco—susurro la chica y giro para el otro lado, una figura le apuntaba con una varita mágica.

—Hola Hermione—dijo la figura.

—¿Ron? —dijo la chica. Pero no pude decir nada mas ya que la figura le lanzo un golpe en plena mejilla que la dejo inconsciente.

La sombra giro y miro a Draco amordazado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Las sirenas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, decenas de vecinos miraban con temor la casa en llamas. La policía trataba de sacar a la gente del lugar, mientras que los bomberos trataban de apagar las crueles llamas que inundaron a la casa.

Un valiente bombero salió de la casa en llamas con una mujer en sus brazos. Los paramédicos rápidamente la agarraron y pusieron en una camilla.

—Rápido, tenemos que sacarla de aquí—dijo uno de ellos y cargaron a la mujer en la ambulancia y salieron rápidamente del lugar.

—Dios, que terrible—dijo un bombero.

—Si tienes razón, solo una sobreviviente—dijo otra con un suspiro.

—Encontramos otros cuerpos, aparte de la mujer. Creo que son su marido e hijo. Ninguno sobrevivió—indico otro con pesar.

—¿Dios mío, que edad tenía el niño?—pregunto uno de ellos.

El otro negó con la cabeza.

—Muy joven, un bebe—dijo el bombero.

—Que día de mierda—dijo otro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, miro hacia alrededor parecía estar en el cuarto de un hospital.

—Draco—susurro la chica no entendiendo que pasaba.

—¿Dónde estoy?—se pregunto cuándo imágenes de muerte y odio se le aparecieron en la cabeza.

—_¡Ron por dios no!—__Grito la mujer siendo arrastrada por el suelo, mientras el hombre la sostenía de los cabellos._

—_Vamos Hermione por los viejos tiempos—Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se concentraba golpeando a Draco Malfoy que estaba atado en una silla._

—_¡Detente Weasley!—__Grito Draco al ve al otro comenzar a golpear a Hermione con fuerza. El otro solo lo miraba con odio y seguía maltratando a la mujer._

—_¡Cállate!—__Grito la figura mientras golpeaba a la mujer que lloraba y suplicaba._

—_Te gusta mi cuchillo cielo—indico la figura sacando un enorme cuchillo y usándolo para cortar a su esposo en diferentes partes del Cuerpo._

—_Es este tu hijo—Indico con malicia la figura sosteniendo al bebe en su pecho y la pareja negaba y suplicaba._

—_¡Draco no por favor, No le hagas nada Ron. Por favor!—__suplicaba la chica mientras el pelirrojo cortaba todo el cuerpo de su esposo y comenzaba a apuñalarlo en diferentes partes._

—_Draco—susurro la joven llorando viendo el estado destrozado en el cual se encontraba su esposo._

—_Scorpion—susurro con terror viendo a su bebe ser llevado lejos de ella a un cuarto arriba._

—_¡Mátame a mi. Véngate de mi, no de ellos!—__Suplico la joven mientras el pelirrojo empezaba a reír y se llevaba a Draco a otro cuarto arrastrando la silla en la cual estaba atado el rubio._

—_¡Ron por favor. Ten piedad!—__suplico la mujer viendo al Pelirrojo decirle algo a Draco en el oído y viendo como Draco Malfoy abría los ojos horrorizado con lo que le dijo._

—_¡Lo siento. Lo siento Ron!—__suplico la chica escuchando los golpes que el pelirrojo en el otro cuarto le daba a su esposo. _

—_¡NOOOOOOOO!—Grito ella viendo como el pelirrojo alzaba el puñal a donde estaba el rubio._

—_¡Te amo Hermione!—__escucho el grito de Draco antes que el pelirrojo le clave el cuchillo en el corazón._

Lagrimas corrían por los ojos de la chica recordando la pesadilla. No podía ser cierto. Era una broma.

—A despertado, señora—escucho ella.

Miro hacia la puerta un hombre con traje de Medico.

—¿Dónde está mi familia?—pregunto ella con miedo.

—Lo lamento mucho—dijo el médico bajando la cabeza.

La mujer lanzo un llanto terrible.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry Potter suspiro mientras ojeaba una vez más las carpetas sobre el nuevo caso, que le mandaron. Que sea el mejor Auror dentro del departamento no era escusa.

Era humano, no podía resolver cada cosa que le daban. Asesinatos, secuestros, Violaciones, en los últimos meses le habían arrojado de todo. Aun así había resuelto cada uno de ellos en un tiempo record.

Quizás debido a lo que paso. Si era muy posible. Quedarse en la oficina era lo mejor que podía hacer. Si iba a casa, los recuerdos le invadirían.

Ya había pasado más de un año de aquello, pero el joven no lo había superado. Afortunadamente tenia a Ginny a su lado. Su novia había sido una bendición en estos tiempos.

EL joven sonrió al recordar a su linda pelirroja. Que mujer más fuerte. Había elegido bien cuando se enamoro de ella.

Miro nuevamente la carpeta en su escritorio.

_El asesinato de Abranh Solon. _

_Pura sangre._

_Familia antigua._

_Profesor de Defensa en contra las artes oscuras._

_Encontrado en su casa de fin de semana, muerto. _

_Se encontraron rastros de la maldición asesina._

_Nadie forzó la entrada._

_Ninguna magia se encontró además de la maldición._

EL chico miro atentamente las fotos del cadáver y el lugar donde lo encontraron.

—_Casa normal, nada que destacar_—pensó el chico.

—El cuerpo, fue encontrado boca abajo—susurro el chico.

—_La casa estaba bastante limpia, para ser una casa de fin de semana_—pensó el chico.

Se acerco a su escritorio y lo golpeo con su varita.

—Beatriz, sobre el caso de Abranh Solon. Has que interroguen al servicio domestico—dijo el chico y del escritorio salió una voz.

—Sí señor, mandare la orden de inmediato—se escucho.

El chico suspiro. Hoy saldría temprano, iría a buscar a Ginny al profeta y luego la invitaría a una cena casera.

—Señor, lo buscan—escucho a la voz salir del escritorio.

—_Quien será, o seguro que es Margerson. Quería preguntarme algo sobre un caso_—pensó el chico recordando haber hablado con el Auror unas horas antes.

—Que pase—dijo Potter.

La puerta se abrió y de ella una mujer entro.

—pero qué demonios haces tu aquí—dijo sorprendido el chico.

La mujer lo miro con frialdad.

—Hola Harry—dijo ella.

El rostro del chico cambio rápidamente y la furia invadió todo su ser. Aquí estaba ella. La responsable de todo.

—Dije que demonios haces aquí, Hermione—dijo el chico su voz estaba empernada de veneno mientras observaba a la castaña.

—Necesito tu ayuda—dijo ella.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ginny suspiro mientras entraba al ministerio de magia. La chica había podido salir temprano del trabajo y ahora se dirigía al departamento de los Aurores en el ministerio de magia, haber si podia sacar a su novio de su oficina.

Se metió en el ascensor y puso el octavo piso.

Las puertas se abrieron en el quinto y Percy Weasley entro.

—Ginny—dijo con sorpresa su hermano.

—Hola Percy—dijo ella.

El chico la abrazo como saludo.

—¿vienes a buscar a Harry?—pregunto el chico.

Ella asintio con su cabeza.

—Sí, a ver si puedo sacarlo de su oficina—indico ella.

Percy asintio.

—Entiendo, aun no lo supera—dijo el chico.

Ginny no dijo nada.

—Ya a pasado un año—dijo Percy.

Ginny asintio con la cabeza.

—¿Y tu como estas?—pregunto ella para hablar de otra cosa.

Percy le sonrió.

—Bien gracias. No sabes las nuevas noticias sobre mi vida, mi querida reportera—indico el chico con satisfacción.

Ginny lo miro con interés.

—¿Eres el nuevo ministro?—pregunto con diversión.

—No—dijo él.

—Jefe de algún departamento—dijo ella.

—No—dijo el.

—Eres Gay—indico con aun mas diversión.

—Definitivamente NO—dijo el chico mirando molesto a su hermana.

Ginny rio al ver como lo veía.

—¿Y bien, que hay de nuevo contigo?—pregunto ella.

Percy sonrió con diversión.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?—pregunto el chico.

Ginny alzo una ceja.

—_Percy haciéndose el interesante. Me parece que me va a impresionar_—pensaba la chica ahora muy interesada.

—Tu Hermano—susurro el chico—Percy Ignatius Weasley tiene novia—dijo el chico con felicidad.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo.

—No me lo puedo creer—dijo la chica—Donde la conociste, es bruja o muggle, es linda, que te gusta más de ella. Ya lo hicieron—decía la chica sin parar.

—Bueno la conocí en Londres cuando fui a cenar con unos colegas a un bar cerca de mi casa—dijo el chico.

—Es una Muggle, aun no le eh podido decir nada—indico el chico.

—Es muy linda, hermosa seria una mejor palabra para describirla—aclaro el chico.

Ginny alzo una ceja ante lo dicho.

—Me gusta cuando se ríe, no sé por qué, me hace sentir bien—indico el chico.

Ginny suspiro al escucharlo. Que daría por qué Harry le diga algo tan lindo.

—No te pienso responder si lo hicimos o no, enana. No es tu asunto—indico el chico.

Ginny rio al verlo tan apenado.

—Oh definitivamente lo han hecho—indico la chica—Y al parecer ella es bastante buena—

La humillación de Percy acabo gracias a Merlín por que llegaron al octavo piso en donde Ginny se bajo.

—No creas que te salvaras, planeo hacerte una completa interrogación más tarde—advirtió Ginny mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

La chica sonrió al ver la expresión de terror del rostro de su hermano, cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Ginny giro y entro al departamento.

—Ginny—dijo alguien.

—Hola, Sebastian—dijo la chica.

Sebastian Margerson era un Auror de unos treinta años, venía acompañado de una chica, un Auror que Ginny no le daba más de dieciocho o diecinueve años.

—Ella es Emma Rash, una nueva aprendiz—indico el hombre.

—Encantada—dijo Ginny

—Ginny Weasley, periodista. La novia del Auror Potter—indico Sebastian.

La otra chica se inclino como saludo.

—Es un honor conocerla—indico Emma con una sonrisa.

—¿Vienes a por tu novio?—pregunto el Auror.

Ginny asintio.

—Me dirigía a buscarlo, te acompaño—dijo el Auror y los tres salieron del lugar.

La oficina de Harry estaba a unos once metros y mientras iban hablaron sobre las nuevas noticias en el ministerio de Magia.

Sebastian abrió la puerta de la oficina y entraron.

Beatriz Basios una mujer de unos dieciocho años y la secretaria de Harry Potter estaba en su escritorio y movía las manos nerviosa.

—¿Beatriz esta Harry, libre?—pregunto Ginny.

—Señorita Weasley…No es un buen momento—dijo la secretaria con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Sebastian.

Pero la secretaria no pudo responder ya que la puerta donde se llegaba a la oficina de Potter estallo cuando un cuerpo voló de la oficina hacia fuera.

—¡Como te atreves, Perra inmunda!—grito con furia Potter.

Los demás vieron con temor como este salía de la oficina. Sus pelos estaban parados por la furia, todo su cuerpo iluminado por su poderosa magia.

Ginny miro con temor a Harry y giro para ver quién era el cuerpo. La reconoció en seguida.

—Hermione—susurro Ginny.

Sebastian también la miraba sorprendido y sin dudarlo se arrojo hacia Potter reteniéndolo.

—Tranquilízate—le decía el Auror.

—Harry, necesito que lo encuentres—decía la chica tirada en el suelo.

—Maldita—dijo Potter con furia y Sebastian apenas podía retenerlo.

Emma y Ginny se abalanzaron sobre Harry Potter también y entre los tres apenas podían tener sus pasos.

—Harry Por favor—suplico Granger.

—Hermione lárgate de aquí, no ves lo que estás haciendo—dijo Ginny mirándola con frialdad.

—Solo quiero que haga su trabajo—suplico Granger.

—¡Hermione Lárgate!—Grito la pequeña Weasley.

—No mi familia fue asesinada—dijo Hermione.

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharla.

—Que dices— susurro Ginny.

—¡No la escuches solo dice mentiras…Lárgate de aquí!—dijo con furia Potter tratando de liberarse del agarre de los dos Aurores y la periodista.

—¡No es mentira!—grito la castaña—¡Ron mato a mi bebe, mi hijo Scorpion y también a mi esposo Draco. Los mato y luego prendió fuego nuestra casa!—grito con furia.

Ginny palideció al escucharla y la furia la domino. Se lanzo sobre Hermione y empezó a golpearla.

Emma soltó a Potter para detener a la periodista. Mientras que Sebastian hacia lo imposible por detener a Potter.

La secretaria miraba todo con temor.

—Eso es imposible, señora—indico ella.

Y Hermione giro para mirarla.

—EL señor Ronald Weasley murió hace más de un año— finalizo la secretaria.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fin del capitulo


	2. CAPITULO 2

Venganza

Capitulo 2

La chica no entendía que había salido mal, como era posible que pasara esto.

Ella estaba segura que el asesino de su familia era Ronald Weasley, entonces como puede estar muerto. Como pudo morir hace más de un año, cuando el ataque a su familia fue hace unos días.

Los gritos de Draco y el llanto de Scorpion estaban en su cabeza. Y luego la horrible risa.

La mujer volvió a llorar.

—Hermione—escucho ella.

Giro y vio a Luna Lovegood estar ahí.

—Luna—susurro y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

La rubia la abrazo, se encontraban afuera del ministerio.

—No debiste venir—dijo Luna—las cosas aquí están mal—

—¿Es verdad? —pregunto la castaña.

Luna suspiro y asintio con la cabeza.

—Si—indico ella.

No podía ser.

Como era posible.

—¿Como? —pregunto ella.

—La depresión, le mato—indico Luna algo incomoda.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

No podía ser.

La depresión.

La depresión en donde ella lo puso.

Fue ella quien termino matándolo.

No podía ser.

Los ojos furiosos de Harry estaban en su mente mientras la expulso de su oficina lanzándola atreves de la puerta.

Los puños de Ginny golpeando su cara una vez el nombre de su hermano salió de la boca de la castaña.

—No puede ser—se decía ella mientras Luna la abrazaba.

—Ven, te llevare a mi casa—indico Luna mientras agarraba el brazo de la castaña y se desaparecía con ella.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry Potter caminaba por la casa de lado en lado, en su mano un bazo de Whiskey de fuego. El chico balbuceaba palabras sin comprensión.

—Como se atreve—susurra el con furia.

—Después de todo este tiempo, llega y culpa a Ron—decía a nadie en especial.

—Ella lo mato, ya ahora quiere deshonrar su memoria—Gruño el chico de ojos verdes.

—_¿Como estas?—le pregunto al pelirrojo, este no respondió sus ojos estaban muertos._

—_Quiero morirme, Harry—decía el pelirrojo._

—_Ron—decía el chico mirando a su desdichado amigo._

—_Hola Harry—decía el pelirrojo mirando con pena a su amigo._

—_Ron—decía el ojiverde mientras observaba al chico._

—_¿Como estas? —decía Harry mirando a Ron quien parecía estar mejor._

—_Estoy viéndome con alguien—dijo el pelirrojo._

—_Genial—decía Harry feliz por su amigo, con suerte esto lo sacaba de su depresión._

_Ron sonrió—y es una fiera en la cama—aclaro ante la risa de Harry_

Pero nada era verdad, la supuesta novia de Ron nunca existió, solo lo había dicho para que no sienta pena por el. Y dos días después lo encontró en el sillón de la casa del pelirrojo con las venas de su mano derecha cortadas.

Harry Potter cerro los ojos al recordar la imagen.

—Harry—escucho el chico.

Giro y vio a su novia entrando.

—¿Cómo estas? —pregunto el chico.

La pelirroja encogió los hombros.

—Lo superare y tu—dijo ella.

—Mal—indico el chico.

Ginny le abrazo.

—Ya paso amor—indico la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo se atreve? Después de todo lo que hizo. ¿Cómo se atreve Gin? —dijo el joven.

Ginny suspiro.

—No se…No se si es cierto o no—decía ella.

—Es mentira…Es una absoluta mentira—balbuceaba el chico—como podría ser verdad—susurro el chico.

—No se, pero quizás alguien mato a su familia Harry—dijo Ginny.

—Dijo que Ron la mato, que crees volvió a la vida, mato a su familia y se volvió a morir—dijo con furia el chico.

Ginny comenzó a llorar.

—Lo siento…Lo siento Ginny—decía el chico mientras la abrazaba—No se lo que me pasa—dijo el.

Ginny se dejo abrazar y asintio.

—Lo se, también es mi culpa—indico ella.

El chico negó.

—¿Que vas a hacer?—pregunto Ginny.

—¿Con que?—pregunto el.

—Harry, dijo que Ron mato a su familia. Sabemos que Ron no fue. Pero puede que en realidad alguien lo haya echo. No has pensado que quizás su familia pudo ser asesinada de verdad—dijo Ginny.

Potter gruño.

—Y que, no es culpa mía—dijo el.

—Eres un Auror, deberías investigarlo—indico ella.

—¡NO ¡ —Grito el chico alejándose de la pelirroja.

—No quiero…No quiero que esa mujer se me acerque—susurro con furia.

Ginny suspiro al ver a su novio en ese estado.

—Ven, vayamos a la cama—dijo la chica sonriéndole.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Luna esta sentada tomando un café en la confitería.

—Veo que llegaste—indico la chica.

Ginny se sentó y pidió un café.

—Esta contigo, cierto—indico Ginny con desdén.

Luna asintio.

—¿Por que le ayudas?—pregunto la pelirroja.

—Fue mi amiga—indico la rubia.

—Amiga…Ja también la mía hasta que hizo lo que hizo—dijo Ginny.

Luna suspiro.

—Entiendo que la odies, es comprensible—dijo Luna.

—Realmente lo entiendes—dijo Ginny.

—Yo quería mucho a Ron, Ginny, Tu lo sabes—indico algo dolida Luna.

Ginny se arrepintió por lo que dijo apenas la vio.

—Lo siento, es solo que no estoy muy bien—se disculpo Ginny

Luna asintio.

—E hablado con ella, me conto todo—indico Luna.

—Y—dijo Ginny.

—No parecía mentir—indico Luna.

—Hace menos de dos años, parecía amar a mi hermano y no resulto así, cierto—indico Ginny.

—Lo amo y mucho—la defendió Luna.

—O si, lo sufriente como para traicionarlo, abandonarlo y huir con la basura de Malfoy—indico Ginny

Luna no pudo decirle nada ante eso.

—Hizo mal, cierto. Pero aun así. Ginny su familia murió—indico la rubia.

Ginny suspiro.

—¿Que quieres luna?—pregunto la chica.

—Sabes lo que quiero—indico Luna.

Ginny negó.

—Imposible, no lo investigara de ninguna forma—indico Ginny.

—Convéncelo—suplico luna.

Ginny se negó.

—No sabes como esta, volvió a emborracharse como lo hacia cuando Ron murió, tarde meses en sacarlo de la bebida y ahora la puta vuelve y el se embriaga—decía Ginny—No voy a permitir que Harry sufra por esto Luna—indico la pelirroja.

—Ginny, el es el mejor Auror dentro del departamento—indico Luna.

—No luna —dijo la pelirroja.

Luna suspiro.

—¿Y tu?—pregunto ella.

—YO que—dijo Ginny.

—Investígalo tu—dijo Luna.

Ginny la miro confundida.

—Eres una gran reportera, podrías investigarlo tu—indico Luna.

—No soy un Auror, no tengo posibilidades de entrar en un caso que no esta cerrado—indico Ginny.

—Pero este no es un caso mágico—dijo Luna.

—¿QUE? —dijo la pelirroja confundida.

—Hermione vivía en un pueblo sin magos, no es un caso mágico—indico Luna.

Ginny la miro con impotencia.

—Lo hare, pero solo echare una ojeada—indico Ginny.

Luna sonrió.

—Gracias—dijo luna.

—Una condición—dijo Ginny—No quiero a Hermione Granger cerca mío, de Harry o mi familia—informo Ginny—Ya bastante daño nos a hecho—termino Ginny.

Luna suspiro al escucharla pero asintio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy Weasley estaba cansado apenas llego a su departamento. En el ministerio todos se enteraron de la llegada de Hermione y la verdad fue un golpe muy bajo para el chico.

Los rumores que se esparcían fueron lo suficiente como para que el chico quiera salir de ahí. El echo que Harry haya perdido el control no le sorprendió para nada.

—Llegaste amor—se escucho y el chico miro a su novia salir de la cocina.

—Audrey—sonrió el joven y beso a la chica.

La chica gimió ante el beso, era mucho mas apasionado de los cuales el chico solía darle.

—¿Paso algo malo?—pregunto la chica.

—Un día horrible es todo—dijo el chico con un suspiro.

—¿Tan malo fue?—pregunto ella.

—Eres lo único bueno que tuve—indico el con una sonrisa.

La chica le abrazo. Con Veintitrés años, de ojos color miel y pelo rubio. Audrey Sipson era una verdadera Belleza. Percy agradecía haberla conocido en ese bar hace unos días.

Audrey estudiaba para ser Chef, un tipo de cocina Muggle. Percy también agradecía eso, ya que era alimentado con delicias que ni su madre podría hacer.

—¿Que paso?—pregunto ella.

—Una mujer del pasado volvió y trajo con ella malos recuerdos—informo Percy.

La chica no dijo nada, había aprendido que Percy se guardaba su trabajo para si, nunca hablaba de el. La chica solo sabia que trabajaba para el ministro. (Claro ella pensaba que era el ministro Muggle)

—Mi cuñado perdió el control, al verla—indico Percy.

La chica había oído también de el cuñado de su novio, un tal Harry Potter. Un chico el cual Percy tenia mucho aprecio y era una especie de policía. La chica aun no lo conocía pero sabia mucho de el por que su novio le contaba.

La hermana de Percy era una periodista y también tenia un par de hermanos mayores y un hermano menor de quienes no sabia nada.

La chica lo abrazo y beso.

—Que quieres señor Weasley, comer o ir a la cama—indico la chica con una ceja alzada.

Percy la miro con deseo.

—Eso ni se pregunta señorita Spison—indico Percy.

La chica sonrió y rápidamente salió a la cocina y apago el horno. Percy la espero mientras ella llegaba a el y le agarraba la mano.

—Ven chico, ahora veras que no es un mal día, sino uno de los mejores—indico la chica mientras entraban al cuarto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ginny suspiro mientras entraba a la casa quemada. El olor del lugar ya la repugnaba.

—_Bien ya estoy aquí_—pensó la chica.

Una casa normal de dos pisos. La planta baja había cocina comedor y un living. La planta alta tenia dos cuartos y un baño.

Claro la casa estaba totalmente destruida. Se veía un par de sillas quemadas junto a la mesa.

—_Los bomberos la encontraron tirada aquí_—pensó mientras miraba a las sillas quemadas.

—_Malfoy estaba en la cocina…De aquí apenas se veía_—pensó la chica tratando de ver la cocina desde donde estaba.

—_El niño estaba en su cuarto cuando paso_—pensó ella mientras subía las escaleras y entraba al cuarto del niño.

El cuarto estaba quemado totalmente. La chica miro alrededor, juguetes quemados por todos lados, junto a la cuna.

También el picaporte de la puerta estaba tirado, no era extraño, después de todo se pudo salir de la puerta mientras esta se quemaba.

Volvió abajo a donde se encontraron a Hermione. La silla en la cual supuestamente estaba atada, apuntaba a la chimenea del Living.

—Hay algo extraño aquí, pero que es—susurro la chica.

Negó con su cabeza al no entender lo que pensaba. Suspiro y luego se retiro.

Estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando giro para ver la silla nuevamente.

—Me suena familiar—decía la chica.

Luego negó con la cabeza y salió de la casa.

Nunca noto como un par de ojos estaban pendientes a sus movimientos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fin del capitulo


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Respondiendo **__**Reviews anónimos**_

_**Black: **_

_Gracias._

_No voy a decir quien es el asesino, debido que el fic pierde la gracias si se sabe, aunque advierto que es un fic de pocos capítulos. Para pasar el tiempo nada mas, mientras actualizo los otros. Eso no quiere decir que sea menos importante, pues planeo actualizar este fin muy pronto y espero terminar el fic este mes._

_No estoy seguro si tendrá lemon, alguna escena subida de tono entre Hermione y Harry seguro pero no se si tanto como Lemon, lo veremos mas adelante._

_Hermione a perdido a su familia y Harry perderá a alguien importante en este capitulo también, no creo que comen zen un romance pronto, pero habrá algunas escenas apasionadas entre ellos en el siguiente capitulo o el otro.._

_E estado publicando bastante rápido este fic. Pero es un fic corto y los capítulos son cortos por que intento poner algo en importante en cada uno y luego rellenarlo un poco. Son algo cortos pero asi actualizo mas rápido._

_Un saludo._

Venganza

Capitulo 2

Ginny suspiraba mientras abrazaba el cuerpo dormido de Harry Potter. Su mente aun vagaba por la casa quemada que visito el día anterior. No le había contado nada a Harry, sabia como se enfadaría si supiera que estaba investigando el caso.

Después de todo, el chico ya había sufrido demasiado, había perdido prácticamente todo en la vida por la decisión de aquella mujer la cual hace unos años llamaba mejor amiga.

Ginny suspiro y acaricio el atractivo rostro del joven. Sus pensamientos estaban nuevamente en la casa, había algo que no encuadraba con lo que Luna le había dicho. Algo estaba mal.

—¿_Pero qué?_ —pensó la pelirroja.

Volvió a suspirar.

—_Un asesino entra una casa, mata a la familia menos a la mujer…Luego quema la casa y se va dejando a la mujer para morir en el incendio_—pensó la chica.

Ginny se mordió los labios frustrada.

—_Para matar a Malfoy y el niño los separo, al niño lo mato en su cuarto en la segunda planta. Y a Malfoy lo mato en la cocina_—pensó la chica.

Harry gimió por el sueño que estaba teniendo y la chica sonrió al verlo.

—Merlín _amo a este hombre_—pensaba la chica mientras se inclino y beso los labios.

—_Hermione estaba atada en el living…¿Por qué?_ —pensó la chica—_Hubiese sido mejor matarlos a todos en el living, Si el asesino odiara tanto a la familia por que no matarlos mientras los otros le observaban…Si realmente los odiaba hubiera sido mas placentero matarlos mientras ellos estaban tan desesperados_—pensó la chica.

—Ginny—susurro Harry despertando.

—Si amor, aquí estoy—le dijo ella mientras abrazo al recién despierto chico.

—_Por que dejo viva a Hermione_—pensó la chica.

—_¿Por qué los separo?_ —pensó ella.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto el chico mirando a la pensativa chica.

Ginny le sonrió.

—Si solo pienso en un articulo que me esta entreteniendo— dijo ella.

Harry asintio y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—_No entiendo, por que dejarla viva, atada en esa silla mirando hacia la chimenea_—pensó la chica—_Momento, chimenea…Quizás. No, no puede ser…Tengo que ver eso_—pensó ella levantándose.

—Ginny—susurro Harry escuchando a la chica levantarse.

—Me voy amor, tengo un poco de trabajo—susurro ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

Harry asintio viviendo a cerrar los ojos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucius Malfoy suspiro mientras abrazaba a su esposa. Habían pasado unas horas cuando la esposa de su hijo había venido acompañada de su amiga Lovegood para decirles las malas noticias.

Los dos esposos se negaron al creerle cuando se los dijo.

Que su hijo había muerto…No podía ser cierto, luego de todo el sacrificio que tuvieron que soportar durante la guerra y ahora cuando al fin estaban en paz, Draco había muerto. Y no solo el también Scorpion su nieto.

Fueron abuelos, sin saberlo. Pero ya no lo eran mas. Quien pudo hacer tal barbaridad. Matar a un Bebe, que clase de monstruo era el asesino.

Tanto Lucius y Narcissa les había repugnado la idea que su hijo halla huido con una sangre-sucia, tanto que ni se molestaron en buscarlo. Y ahora lo lamentaban.

—_Draco…Si tan te hubiésemos podido ver una ultima vez_—pensaba el hombre.

—_Y Scorpion mi nieto a quien ni siquiera conocí_—pensaba con pesar el hombre.

La hija de Muggles Granger les había contado con dolor como había pasado y pedido ayuda a ellos, ella quería que hablen con sus contactos en el ministerio. Que usen su presión para atrapar al asesino de su hijo y nieto.

Lucius entendía a la mujer. Pero la verdad muchos de sus contactos, no tenían el poder que tuvieron alguna vez. Los Malfoy no poseían amigos poderosos en el ministerio. Ni siquiera tenían contactos con los jefes de los departamentos.

Una vez la guerra termino fingieron haber ayudado a Potter desde que el señor oscuro renació y aunque no los mandaron a prisión. Lucius sabia que no había muchos quien deseaban tenerlos cerca.

El hombre giro y miro a su esposa quien dormía, en sus mejillas había marcas de lagrimas.

Que podían hacer ahora.

Su hijo muerto.

Su nieto muerto.

No podían tener justicia.

Ni que hablar de venganza.

Estaban solos. Sin herederos, sin nada.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione miraba a la pelirroja con algo de miedo. Ginny había llegado a la casa de Luna y hablaba con ella sobre el caso. Eso estaba bien, lo que la intimidaba era la mirada de repugnancia que la pelirroja le dedicaba cada vez que la miraba.

—Ya te dije, que no lo recuerdo—susurro Hermione.

—Estabas atada a una silla mientras mataban a tu familia—dijo Ginny—Donde estaban tu esposo e hijo—susurro ella.

Hermione cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse.

Los gritos aparecían es su cabeza. Sangre y una asquerosa risa. La imagen de Ron desaparecía y se convertía en una sombra.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y lagrimas se escapaban. La chica negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrarlos, y recordó la sobra de Ron en la cocina con un cuchillo apuñalando a Draco. No, no la sombra Ron. Ya no podía distinguirlo. Solo una sombra acuchillando a su esposo con fuerza.

—¡NO!—Grito la chica ante el recuerdo.

Ginny la miro.

—Draco murió en la cocina—dijo ella y Ginny asintio.

—¿Cómo murió? —pregunto Ginny.

—Lo apuñalo—susurro Hermione.

—¿Como lo sabes?—pregunto Ginny.

—Lo vi—aclaro Hermione.

—No, no lo viste. Estuve anoche en tu casa…No se puede ver en la posición que estabas la cocina…Con suerte podrías ver unos sombras de ella—dijo la pelirroja.

—No yo lo vi—susurro Hermione.

—No, no lo hiciste. Pero paso, tu esposo fue apuñalado. Ahora como lo sabes tu. Te mostro el cuchillo antes—susurro Ginny.

Hermione cerraba sus ojos nuevamente.

La sangre y los gritos volvían a su mente.

—_Te gusta mi cuchillo cielo—indico la figura sacando un enorme cuchillo y usándolo para cortar a su esposo en diferentes partes del Cuerpo._

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron recordando la imagen.

—Me lo mostro—susurro Hermione.

Ginny la miro con suspicacia.

—Te mostro el cuchillo—dijo Ginny—¿Por qué?—susurro ella.

—¿Para Intimidarme?—susurro la chica.

Ginny la miro.

—Te violo—susurro la pelirroja.

Hermione negó con su cabeza.

—No, no lo hizo—susurro la castaña.

—Por que no, tenia todo para ganar. Tu familia estaba en sus manos, el tenia todo el poder. No hubieras podido negarte—susurro la chica.

—No se…Solo se que no lo hizo—dijo Hermione.

—Ya es suficiente Ginny—escucharon la voz de Luna.

Ginny asintio.

—_Por que no la violo. La golpeo y torturo. Entonces porque no abuso de ella también…Normalmente en este tipo de crímenes hay un componente sexual en el asesino, tendrá algún problema. Impotencia, algún defecto físico_—pensaba la pelirroja.

—Reía histéricamente—susurro Hermione.

Ginny parpadeo.

—¿Que? —pregunto la chica.

—Mientras mataba a Draco, no parecía poder controlar su risa—susurro la chica.

Fue entonces cuando paso. Ginny Weasley palideció, recordando algo que Ron dejo antes de morir. Una nota de odio para los vivíos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry se levanto cuando escucho un sonido desde su chimenea.

—Hola Percy—susurro el chico viendo la cabeza de su cuñado en la chimenea.

—Hola Harry aquí lo tienes—susurro lanzando por la chimenea un cuaderno.

—¿Y esto?— pregunto el chico.

—El caso que querías—susurro Percy viendo el cuaderno con melancolía.

—¿Que? —pregunto el chico.

—Ginny me dijo que se lo traiga, pensé que era para ti—susurro Percy.

—Oh si es para mi—mintió Harry.

—Luego me lo das, debo devolverlo—susurro Percy desapareciendo de la chimenea.

—_Ahora en que me estas metiendo, pelirroja_—pensó el chico dejando la carpeta en la mesa y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El hospital San Mungo de enfermedades mágicas, siempre estaba repleto. Y la pelirroja suspiro al no poder preguntar en información el paradero del curandero, James Sans.

Había optado por ir a encontrarlo por si misma. La chica toco el botón del acensar y este abrió las puertas.

—Espera—escucho una voz y detuvo el acensar para que la persona entre.

—Gracias—dijo el atractivo chico.

—De nada—indico Ginny mirándolo a la cara—Zabini—

—Weasley—Saludo Blasie Zabini.

—No sabia que eras curandero—dijo con sorpresa la pelirroja.

Blasie rio.

—No, no soy curandero. Maestro de Pociones del ministerio—indico el chico.

Ginny asintio.

—Yo soy periodista—indico ella.

Blasie asintio con su cabeza.

—Lo se, eh leído tus artículos en el profeta. Me encanto el de los hombres lobo de Rumania—indico Zabini.

Ginny le sonrió encantada.

—Gracias—dijo ella—¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto.

—Asuntos del ministerio, algunos curanderos están usando mas pociones de las que deberían—indico el chico.

—_Así que esta para controlar a los curanderos… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?_— pensaba la chica.

—¿Y tu?—pregunto el.

—Vengo a investigar algo, quería hablar con un curandero—indico ella.

La puerta se abrió y la chica salió.

—¿Que curandero? ¿Quizás sea uno de los que tengo que entrevistar ? pregunto el.

— James Sans—dijo ella.

Zabini negó con su cabeza al no recordar el nombre.

Ginny le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, lo encontrare yo misma—indico ella mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba llevándose a Blasie Zabini con el.

La chica siguió el camino mirando haber si encontrado al curandero Sans y cinco minutos después lo encontró hablando con unos colegas.

—Señor Sans—dijo la pelirroja.

El curandero canoso de ojos marrones se dio vuelta y la reconoció en seguida.

—Si—dijo el curandero.

—Soy Ginerba Weasley, del profeta. Necesito un favor—indico ella.

Salieron a la oficina del Curandero y la chica se quedo en Shock ante lo que el curandero le dijo.

—Necesito hablar con mi novio Harry Potter, sobre esto señor Sans—indico la mujer.

El curandero luego de escucho la palabra Potter abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto, los estaré esperando en mi oficina—indico el hombre.

Ginny salió rápidamente de ahí.

—_No puedo creer que conoceré a Harry Potter en persona_—pensaba con maravilla James Sans.

El hombre hoyo unos golpes en la puerta y la abrió, se sorprendió al ver a la persona que entro.

—Hola, tanto tiempo. Como has estado—pregunto el hombre.

—Muy bien, Señor Sans, necesito un pequeño favor—dijo la figura y el hombre la dejo pasar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian Margerson suspiro mientras cerraba la carpeta, debió quedarse toda la noche trabajando pero al fin termino el informe.

Estaba realmente cansado, el era un Auror de campo, su facultad estaba en el duelo. No era alguien que disfrutara de la oficina.

Miro para afuera y vio a su esposa haciendo el desayuno. Los pequeños Alexander y Molly estaban aun dormidos.

Pensar en sus hijos le hizo sonreír un poco. Luego pensó en su esposa y su sonrisa desapareció. No era que la mujer sea mal o fea. En realidad era muy linda y buena con los chicos. Pero la verdad tanto el como ella se están llevando realmente mal.

La idea del divorcio sonaba tan bien. Pero sus pequeños con solo cinco y siete años. Como podían hacerles esto.

Sebastian suspiro. La verdad se habían casado demasiado jóvenes, poniéndose de novios en su sexto año en Hogwarts las cosas estaban bien. Una vez que salieron, Beatriz su esposa había decidido convertirse en Maestra de encantamientos y el en Auror.

Ambas carreras tomaban mucho tiempo y ellos supieron que no estarían el uno al lado del otro por mucho tiempo. La decisión de casarse parecía lo mejor. Y fueron felices por muchos años, pero luego de veintidós años de matrimonio, ninguno de ellos quería saber mas nada.

La rutina los destruyo. A las siete se levantaban, a las ocho a los niños, luego los llevaban al colegio, iban al ministerio y subían al ascensor ocho y media, se separaban en el octavo piso y se encontraban a las siete en su casa, comían a las ocho y a las nueve ya estaban en la cama.

Había sido la misma rutina por años y no daban mas. Se aburrieron, y el divorcio sonaba tan bien. Sebastián no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que hicieron el amor, ni cual fue el regalo de cumpleaños que ella le dio el año pasado. Eran un matrimonio muerto por así decirlo.

El hombre había optado por esperar a que ella le diga cuando quería terminar con la farsa. Llevaba años esperando. Pero su mujer aun no le había dicho nada. EL hombre aun así seguía esperando.

Había tenido una aventura una vez, hace un par de semanas durante una misión, con una nueva aprendiz y la verdad no lo lamentaba. Claro no lo diría en voz alta nunca. Podía perder a sus hijos si su mujer se enteraba. Pero no estaba arrepentido para nada.

Emma Rash con solo diecinueve años era una belleza, y para el un hombre de treinta había sido un milagro lo que ocurrió hace unos días. Luego de una misión, un beso y luego una noche en un hotel.

Al principio tenia miedo que Emma lo amenace, finja un ataque de acosos sexual para que lo despidan o le pida dinero a cambio de no decirle nada a su esposa. Después de todo, tenia diecinueve no perdería nada al hacerlo.

Pero la chica no hizo nada, sino que siguió actuando como lo hacia desde el principio y Sebastian había decidido seguir su ejemplo y no tentar su suerte.

—El desayuno esta listo—dijo su mujer en la puerta.

—Ya voy Beatriz—dijo el.

La mujer asintio con la cabeza.

—Despierta a los niños por favor—dijo ella.

Sebastian asintio.

—_Hora de seguir con la rutina_—pensó el hombre.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ginny iba a aparecerse cuando salió de San Mungo de no ser porque una lechuza la interrumpió con una nota en su pata.

_Encontré algo que deseara ver_

_Tenía razón señorita Weasley_

_Venga cuanto antes a mi oficina. _

_Es importante._

_James Sans._

La pelirroja sonrió ante la nota.

Por fin encontró pruebas. La muerte de Ron y el asesinato de la familia de Hermione estaba conectadas después de todo.

La chica no podía creerlo, pero luego de estar en la casa del asesinato, lo noto.

Sin pensar nada mas salió de inmediato a la oficina de James Sans.

—_Harry tendrá que esperar un poco_—pensó la chica entrando al hospital nuevamente. Nunca noto como un par de ojos no paraban de verla.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Luna suspiro con cansancio luego de mirar a Hermione dormirse en el sofá. Luego de que hablara con los Malfoy la chica había vuelto con ella y caído en el sofá como muerta.

—_Pobre…Con todo lo que esta pasando_—pensó la rubia mientras acariciaba con cariño la frente de su amiga.

Ella también estaba cansada, el apoyar a Hermione había sido algo difícil de hacer, pero no se arrepentía. Después de todo fueron amigas y eso es lo que los amigos hacen, se apoyan en las malas y en las buenas.

—Veras que todo se solucionara, pequeña—susurro Luna con ternura.

—_Espero que Ginny pueda descubrir algo_—pensó la chica.

—Ginny, Harry, Hermione. Merlín como han sufrido—susurro la chica.

La chica se levanto y fue hacia el baño. Comenzó a lavarse la cara cuando escucho unos ruidos.

Luna salió del baño y vio que el ruido era Hermione que tenia una pesadilla.

—No, no le has nada—susurro la castaña.

—Por favor…Ron no—susurraba la chica.

—No…a Draco…no—escucho Luna.

—Por favor mátame a mi—susurro la chica.

Luna miraba con pena a su amiga y se disponía a despertarla.

—¿Quién eres tú?—susurro Hermione.

Luna abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Hermione—dijo ella despertándola.

La castaña abrió los ojos.

—Luna—susurro ella.

—Tenias una pesadilla, querida—informo Luna.

Hermione suspiro.

—Dijiste algo extraño—Dijo Luna.

Hermione la miro.

—Dijiste ¿quién eres tu? —dijo Luna.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hermione no entendiendo.

—Creí que viste quien mato a tu familia, Hermione ¿Por que le preguntaste quien era, si ya lo conocías?—dijo Luna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Señor Sans—dijo Ginny entrando a la oficina.

La chica miro a todos lados pero no había nadie.

—¿Dónde esta, no me dijo que venga aquí? —pregunto confundida la pelirroja.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella y Ginny giro para ver quien entraba.

—Hola—dijo la figura.

Ginny la reconoció.

—Hola ¿como estas?—dijo Ginny.

La figura le sonrió.

—Bien gracias—dijo acercándose.

—Disculpa, no has visto al curandero Sans, me estaba esperando aquí —dijo Ginny.

La figura asintio. La chica suspiro aliviada al ver que la figura sabia donde estaba el curandero.

—¿Donde esta?—pregunto la pelirroja.

—Muerto…Como tu—aclaro la figura.

Ginny ni siquiera pudo ver como el cuchillo le atravesaba el estomago cuando comprendió sus palabras.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry Potter estaba preocupado. Ginny no solía llegar tan tarde. Eran las nueve de la noche y el chico sabia que la chica nunca llegaba después de las siete.

El timbre de la puerta se oyó.

El chico suspiro.

—_Ya era hora. Por que no vino por la chimenea_—pensó el chico y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Su sorpresa fue mucha cuando no vio a Ginny sino a Sebastian Margerson en ella.

—¿Sebastian? —dijo el chico confundido.

—Harry—dijo Sebastian.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto el chico.

—Lo siento Harry, lo siento mucho—susurro Sebastian.

Harry lo miro sin entender.

—Ginny está muerta Harry…La mataron hace unas horas—dijo el hombre con pesar.

—¿Que? —dijo Harry confundido.

Unos segundos después comenzó a entender las crueles palabras.

—no—susurro el chico.

La imagen de la pelirroja besándolo esta mañana estaba en su mente.

—No—dijo mas fuerte.

Ginny sonriéndole luego de haber echo el amor.

—¡NO!…!NO! —grito con desesperación.

Sebastian se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo mientras Harry caía al suelo destruido.

—No puede ser—susurraba el chico.

—Lo siento—susurro Sebastian.

—No…No…No mi Ginny…No mi vida—susurro Harry dejando las lagrimas caer por sus ojos.

—Lo siento Harry Potter—dijo Sebastian dolido al ver a su compañero de misiones, su camarada Auror y su amigo Harry Potter totalmente destruido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	4. CApitulo 4

_**Respondiendo **__**Reviews anónimos**_

_**Black: **_

_Gracias._

_Bueno es un fic policial, y el primero que escribo, para ver cómo me sale._

_Ginny tenia que morir, era la única forma en que Harry ayude a Hermione, hay mucha bronca entre ellos por lo que paso. Además Harry adoraba a Ginny no podría ir con Hermione si la pelirroja estaba con el._

_O si definitivamente se encargara del caso, ahora y en este capítulo veremos como el chico se da cuenta unas cuantas cosas extrañas del asesinato de Draco y su hijo._

_Un saludo._

Venganza

Capitulo 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian Margerson miraba la copa de whiskey que tenia en sus manos. EL hombre había decidido tomar un trago antes de ir para casa. Habían pasado dos días desde que Ginny Weasley había sido asesinada, y no había noticias de Harry Potter en ningún lado.

El había tratado de apoyar a Potter en todo lo que podía, Harry siempre había sido un amable amigo con el y le apreciaba. El dolor de perder a las personas que amas no se lo podía comparar con nada en este mundo.

El Auror Suspiro con cansancio, Potter si que había tenido una vida de mierda, le había pasado de todo al pobre chico, y había tenido muy pocas alegrías.

—Hola señor—escucho el hombre y giro para ver a una chica detrás de el.

—Emma—dijo el hombre con sorpresa.

La aprendiz le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Como esta el señor Potter—susurro la chica.

Sebastian abrió los ojos con sorpresa—como te enteraste—susurro el hombre.

La chica se encogió de hombros—El rumor corre por todo el departamento—indico la mujer.

Sebastian suspiro.

Esto era justo lo que faltaba.

Si Harry llegar al departamento y escuchara los rumores, correría sangre por todo el departamento de Aurores.

Sebastian guardo silencio, no recordaba mucho mas de lo que paso esa noche, solo que bebió con la chica a su lado, No recordaba como llego al departamento de Emma, ni lo que paso en medio. Lo único que supo cuando abrió los ojos era que se encontraba acostado desnudo en la cama de la mujer y ella estaba a su lado sin ropas.

—_Genial, me volví a acostar con Emma_—pensaba con decepción.

—Sebastian—susurro Emma levantándose.

—¿Si?—pregunto el.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto ella.

El hombre giro para ver un reloj colgado en la pared.

— Seis y media—respondió el hombre.

—Vuelve a la cama—dijo la chica cerrando sus ojos.

Sebastian se quedo mirándola.

Por que lo hacia.

Acaso la chica, tan joven y hermosa se interasaba por el.

Le gustaba.

O simplemente era un capricho de ella.

Se encogió de hombros al pensar en ello y volvió a acostarse con su amante.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

El chico miraba la lapida con una mirada tan triste como patética.

_Ginebra Molly Weasley_

_11 de Agosto de 1981_

_A_

_09 de julio de 2002_

_Amada hija, Y hermana._

Habían pasada unos días pero el aun la venia a visitar. Como pudo irse, como pudo alguien asesinarla.

Porque no la protegió.

Porque no lo mataron a él.

—Harry—escucho y el joven giro.

Había una mujer, bonita de cabello rubio.

—¿Que quieres Luna?—pregunto el joven.

Luna Lovegood lo miraba con algo de pena y miro la lapida con lastima.

—¿Saber como estabas?—pregunto la chica.

Harry sonrió con ironía al escucharla.

—Eh perdido todo lo que amo en este mundo. Como crees que estoy—susurro el joven.

Luna bajo la cabeza.

Entendía perfectamente el enfado del joven.

Harry Potter negó ayudar a Hermione Granger cuando se lo pidió.

Ginny Weasley por otro lado decidió investigar.

Ginny murió investigando.

Y Harry Potter la perdió.

Luna sabia muy bien que el joven frente a ella se culpaba sobre su muerte.

—¿Que harás ahora?—pregunto ella.

El joven miro nuevamente la lapida.

—Voy a buscar quien le hizo esto, y le voy a matar—susurro con furia el joven.

La rubia miro al chico con miedo, jamás en toda su vida había escuchado algo similar de boca del joven.

—Entiendo—suspiro Luna.

Harry la observo mientras el entregaba un papel.

_Dover_

_Godwyne RD_

_Harold ST_

—¿Que es esto?—pregunto el chico.

—Donde Hermione vivía—indico la chica.

Harry miro con furia el papel.

—Lo sabes cierto, necesitas ir ahí—indico Luna.

Harry suspiro.

—Por Ginny Luna, por nadie mas—finalizo el chico dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Luna suspiro al verlo desaparecer.

—Mucha suerte Harry—susurro La rubia.

Girando sus ojos se clavaron en la tumba de Ginny. Unas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos a leer el nombre y las fechas.

—Ginny—susurro la joven recordando la ultima vez que la vio.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione miraba por la ventana de la sala con solemnidad. Ginny Weasley había muerto hace unos días. Murió asesinada, y la mujer sabia que fue su culpa.

La chica suspiro viendo la lluvia torrencial golpear la ventana del lugar.

La puerta se cerro y vio a Luna entrar empapada por ella.

—Hermione—susurro Luna.

—Luna—indico ella.

Luna se acerco y la abrazo.

—Todo estará bien—susurro la Ravenclaw.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se dejo abrazar.

—ES mi culpa—dijo la castaña.

La rubia negó con su cabeza.

—No, fue su decisión—indico ella.

—Me estaba ayudando—indico Hermione.

—Estaba haciendo lo correcto, nada mas—susurro Luna.

—Me estaba ayudando, aun después de lo de Ron—susurro Hermione.

—Las decisiones de Ron, no fueron culpa tuya—indico Luna.

—Pudo ser diferente—aclaro Hermione con lagrimas en sus ojos.

—Quizás, pero que no haya sido diferente no te hace culpable. Tu tomaste tus decisiones, y Ron tomo las suyas—indico Luna.

Hermione se soltó del abrazo.

—Le di a Harry tu dirección—susurro Luna.

Hermione levanto su vista.

—Encontrara quien le hizo esto a tu familia y a Ginny—aseguro Luna.

Hermione volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Lo hará, es el mejor—indico la rubia.

Pero no era eso lo que preocupaba a la castaña.

Ron esta muerto.

Draco esta muerto.

Scorpion esta muerto.

Y ahora Ginny también.

Si este caso seguida, cuanto faltaría para que Harry les acompañe.

LA castaña negó con la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso.

Después de todo el chico era Harry Potter. Incluso el Dark Lord, Voldemort no pudo vencerlo. Harry Potter no podía morir.

Entonces por que el corazón latía tan fuerte cuando pensaba en el chico. Por que esa cortina negra como sombras cubría a Harry Potter siempre que pesaba en el. La mujer no lo entendía, y estaba aterrada.

Completamente Aterrada.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

EL chico entro en la casa. Estuvo mirando el lugar por unos minutos, imaginando perfectamente como paso todo. Era un experto y podia claramente imaginar como el criminal entro, como encontró a sus victimas y el ritual que necesito para satisfacerse.

Reviso los alrededores de la casa tratando de descubrir como los encontró.

Que buscaba.

Por que lo mato de esa forma.

Que era lo que estaba fuera de lugar en todo el escenario.

A quien odiaba el criminal.

Definitivamente es un crimen con odio.

Odiaba a Draco.

O a Hermione.

Draco torturado y asesinado.

Hermione torturada, pero no asesinada.

—_Por que no la mato_—pensó el chico.

Era verdad, por que la dejo con vida, pudo matarla en cualquier momento, Por que la dejo para quemarse en el incendio y si mato apuñalando el corazón de Draco Malfoy.

Hubiese sido mas fácil matarla, de esa forma no se hubiera arriesgado que haya un testigo vivo.

Entonces por que no lo hizo.

—_Remordimiento, piedad_—pensó el chico.

Harry Potter observaba detalle por detalle cada centímetro del lugar.

—_Que es lo que no veo_—pensó el chico.

—_Tiene que haber algo_—pensó y recorrió la casa quemada.

Encontró algunas cosas como muebles quemados, algunos diarios quemados también, además claro esta de que el lugar estaba todo destruido. Miro la silla donde supuestamente Hermione había presenciado el ataque.

—_Frente a la chimenea_—pensó el chico.

Un gesto pensativo ocupo su cara.

—_Es como si le ofreciera huir por ella_—pensó el chico.

—_Mato a Malfoy en la cocina_—pensó este,

—_El niño arriba_—se decía el chico.

—Y a Hermione la dejo atada para morir quemada en el incendio, mirando la chimenea—susurro el chico.

— No parece un crimen sexual—decía el chico.

—_A Malfoy lo torturo y apuñalo, al niño no, fue una muerte rápida para el niño, piadoso…Pero entonces por que dejo a Hermione para morir de esa forma_—pensó el chico.

—Pudo matarla fácilmente, porque no lo hizo—decía el chico.

Suspiro con cansancio y las imágenes de su pelirroja pasaron por su mente.

—Gin—dijo el chico con melancolía y miro hacia la chimenea.

De la nada imágenes quedaron aparecieron en su mente. Imágenes de un antiguo caso que le afecto tanto como este lo esta haciendo ahora.

Chimenea.

Silla.

Sangre.

— Merlín— susurro el chico.

—Esto es igual que con Ron—dijo sin creérselo.

—La posición de la silla mirando la chimenea—decía para si el chico.

—La sangre—decía el chico—Si eso es, la sangre—indico el chico.

Harry Potter cerro los ojos recordando el caso.

Ron estaba en la silla, mirando la chimenea sangre cayo por su muñeca derecha mojando el piso. Hermione fue torturada mirando la chimenea escuchando sin poder hacer nada la muerte de su esposo e hijo.

—No la dejo viva por piedad, ni la dejo morir quemada...Creí que esperaba que el fuego los consuma, que prendió fuego la casa para que no se sospeche del homicidio—decía Potter entendiendo la mente del criminal—Es todo lo contrario, quemo la casa para que encentren rápidamente los cuerpos, quería que Hermione viva, esta torturándola psicológicamente…Es una venganza en contra de ella no en contra de Malfoy—susurro el chico.

—La autoxia decía que el niño murió por asfixia mientras dormía—susurro el chico.

—Draco por otro lado fue torturado hasta morir—susurro nuevamente.

—Si odiara a Hermione y Malfoy tanto, entonces el niño tendría que haberla pasado mucho peor. Tuvo piedad con el niño—decía el chico y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

—Claro, por supuesto—dijo el chico.

_Flash back_

—¡No es mentira!—grito la castaña—¡Ron mato a mi bebe, mi hijo Scorpion y también a mi esposo Draco. Los mato y luego prendió fuego nuestra casa!—grito con furia.

_Fin del flash back_

—Hermione dijo que fue Ron, pero esta muerto, así que creí que era alguien usando alguna poción de transformación— susurro el chico.

—Aunque sea imposible convertirse en Ron usando sus cabellos, debido a que Multijugos no funciona con los cabellos de alguien muerto—dijo el chico.

—Creí que quien hizo esto era un asesino, pero no es así—susurro el chico y entendió lo que Ginny descubrió.

—_El bebe es la clave_—pensó el chico lanzando un suspiro.

—Su comportamiento con el bebe es totalmente diferente que con los demás—susurro el chico.

—No es algo normal, pero es posible—indico el chico.

—Hay algo que paso con el bebe, una especie de cariño—finalizo Harry entiendo la diferencia de los asesinatos.

—Maternidad—dijo el chico—no es un asesino. Es una asesina—susurro el chico.

—Quien mato a la familia de Hermione y a Ginny es una mujer—termino el chico.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	5. CApitulo 5

_**Respondiendo **__**Reviews anónimos**_

_**Black: **_

_Gracias._

_Es un policial sin duda, aunque es el primero que escribo, habrá romance, pero Hermione tendrá que arreglar las cosas con Harry, y Harry deberá dejar de culparla y ponerse un poco en su lugar._

_Bueno pronto veremos porque Harry piensa que es mujer._

_El asunto de Ron es lo que mueve al fic realmente, y no se sabrá la verdad de su muerte hasta el final, no es un fic largo. Así que no esperaras mucho._

_Un saludo._

_**isaak:  
><strong>_

_Como va._

_Gracias._

_Te gusta, Harry es alguien muy hábil al meterse en la mente del criminal en este fic, por eso Sebastián lo admira tanto._

_Un saludo _

Venganza

Capitulo 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian Margerson estaba un poco cansado mientras leía informes en su escritorio. Harry Potter llego la noche anterior y había solicitado su ayudo en el caso.

Sebastián jamás hubiera dudado en ayudarlo, y no lo hizo. Pero encontrar una mujer con deseos de venganza en contra Hermione y Draco Malfoy era encontrar una aguja en un pajar. No es que no haya nadie, sino lo contrario, eran demasiadas personas.

Draco Malfoy fue un Mortifago, eso lo hacía enemigo de prácticamente cualquier familia de la luz, mientras que Hermione Malfoy fue una de las causas de que el señor oscuro haya caído, lo que la hace enemiga de prácticamente todas las familias de la oscuridad.

El Auror soltó un suspiro, que el asesino sea una mujer lo sorprendió verdaderamente, pero sabía que Harry Potter era el Auror con el mayor instinto con el que él tuvo el honor de trabajar. Si Harry decía que el asesino era una mujer, el no lo dudaría.

Pero la lista de sospechosos.

Mujeres que deseaban venganza contra Draco Malfoy.

Mujeres que perdieron a sus padres, hermanos, hijos durante la guerra.

Mujeres secuestradas y abusadas.

En otros casos mujeres secuestradas y abusadas, que también perdieron a sus padres, hermanos, hijos durante la guerra.

Había demasiadas, no terminaría de revisarlas en años.

En cuanto a las mujeres en contra de Hermione Malfoy.

Mujeres que perdieron a sus familiares por apoyar al señor oscuro.

Mujeres que fueron metidas en Azkaban por sus conexiones en el lado oscuro.

Mujeres que sentían un odio irracional ante la hija de Muggles quien había huido con una pura sangre de familia antigua.

Por supuesto también estaban las de la luz, quienes la culpaban de la muerte de Ronald Weasley.

Era perfectamente racionable que también fuera una mujer queriendo vengar la muerte de Ronald, quien era muy querido luego de la guerra.

Sebastián largo un suspiro.

—Señor—escucho el hombre y vio a Emma entrar por ella.

—Emma—saludo Sebastián.

—Los informes que me pidió—indico ella mientras entregaba unos papeles.

El hombre los tomo y releyó un poco antes de dar un suspiro.

—Mucho trabajo—le sonrió Emma.

El hombre cabeceo.

—Harry me pidió un favor—indico el hombre.

Emma lo miro confundida.

—Creí que se estaba tomando un tiempo, luego de lo que le paso a la señorita Weasley—indico Emma.

Sebastián asintio.

—Si, pero cree que el asesino de Ginny y Draco Malfoy es el mismo—informo Sebastián.

Emma se mostro confundida.

— ¿Quiere ayuda?—pregunto Emma.

Sebastián Negó.

—No, Emma. No quiero que te arriesgues esto no es oficial—indico el hombre.

Emma asintio y estuvo a punto de irse. Cuando ojeo un nombre en uno de los informes.

—Elizbeth Swon— susurro la chica.

Sebastián la miro confundido. Y miro el papel que leía.

— ¿La conoces?—pregunto el hombre.

La mujer asintio.

—Fue una de las últimas victimas de Mortifagos rescatada durante la guerra—informo ella.

Sebastián la miro confundido.

—Yo era encargada en ese momento de interrogar a las víctimas—informo la mujer.

— ¿Sabes donde esta ella?—pregunto Sebastián.

La mujer lo miro con tristeza y asintio.

—Nunca pudo superar lo que le hicieron, se volvió loca de la pena y está en Gratchen—susurro la mujer.

—_Gratchen, el manicomio_—pensó el hombre.

—Si quiere puedo preguntar en el manicomio, tengo algunos conocidos ahí— informo Emma.

—Gracias Emma— susurro el Auror.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Luna observo su departamento vacio. Hermione se había ido.

La rubia no estaba preocupada, sabía a donde la castaña se dirigía. Era demasiado predecible.

Pero ir ahí devuelta le traería tantos malos recuerdos.

— _Ir a donde esta Harry, su antigua casa, donde su familia fue asesinada_— pensó la chica.

Luna suspiro, y comenzó a redactar una carta a sus amigos en el hospital San Mungo. Ella también estaba investigando por su lado.

Ginny fue encontrada cerca del hospital, y ella sabía que debía haber asesinado ahí.

Necesitaba ayudar a Harry y Hermione como pudiera.

El timbre sonó y la rubia fue a atender.

Había una mujer conocida en la puerta.

— Hola Luna— dijo la mujer.

— Beatriz— dijo Luna con sorpresa al ver a una de las mejores amigas de su padre frente a ella y miro que no venia sola una mujer la acompañaba.

— Señorita Lovegood—dijo la otra mujer.

— Señora Malfoy— susurro Luna.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy suspiro luego de la tarde pesada que tuvo. Estuvo un rato con su madre, lo necesitaban en estos momentos.

Entre lo que está pasando y la antigua guerra habían perdido demasiado.

El chico suspiro.

Con el regreso de Hermione y la muerte de Ginny apenas podía descansar.

Ahora Harry encima se está haciendo cargo del caso, había pedido una licencia, pero el chico sabia que el antiguo niño que vivió estaría investigando por su cuenta.

— _Y querrá encargarse de todo, por su cuenta_— pensó el chico.

El chico no entendía algo, porque Harry esta en el caso ahora. Que tenía que ver la muerte de Ginny con el caso.

Hace unos días el se sorprendió cuando Ginny le pidió las carpetas del caso de la muerte de Ron para Harry.

Acaso tenían algo en común.

Que podría ser.

Uno caso de homicidio en una vecindad Muggle y el caso de un suicidio en una vecindad mágica.

El chico suspiro al no entender lo que pasaba.

— Percy ya llegue amor— escucho a Audrey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione miro el vecindario, mientras caminaba por la puerta principal. Tantos recuerdos, la mayoría dolorosos. Sabia porque estaba aquí, pero en realidad, apenas podía resistir por haber venido.

Miro la casa quemada con dolor. Pero ya había tomado una decisión al venir. Abrió la puerta y entro en su antigua casa, se fijo en el comedor, un hombre estaba ahí.

Harry Potter sentado en el suelo observando la casa sin moverse del lugar, sin hacer sonido alguno.

— Hola— susurro Hermione.

El hombre no contesto.

— Harry, siento lo que paso— susurro ella.

Harry Potter seguía silencioso.

La chica lo miro con tristeza, sabía que no era fácil para ella estar cerca de él. Alguien que la odiaba tanto, pero deseaba ayudar.

Con Draco y Scorpion muertos solo le quedaba la venganza para sobrevivir. Esa venganza se llevo a Ginny Weasley.

Ella era responsable, eso pensaba Hermione y también estaba segura de que Harry Potter pensaba así.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —el susurro se escucho tan frio como el hielo.

— Trato de ayudar— indico ella.

— ¿Ayudar? — Dijo él con ironía— ¿Cómo? — pregunto el chico.

Hermione suspiro, ya se esperaba algo así.

— Soy la única testigo— índico ella marcando un Hecho.

Harry Potter la miro con tanta frialdad que intimido a la castaña.

— ¿Testigo? — dijo el— ¿Sabes lo que paso aquí?—pregunto el hombre. Pero antes que la chica pueda responder él siguió hablando.

— Según tu, Ronald Weasley volvió de la muerte, mato a tu familia y regreso al otro mundo cierto— dijo con sarcasmo el hombre.

Hermione tuvo que contenerse para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

— Supongo entonces que volvió a la vida una vez más y mato a mi Ginny, su hermana. Eso es lo tu sabes cierto—indico el hombre.

Hermione lo miraba sin contener las lágrimas.

— ¡VI A RON! — grito sin poder contenerse.

— ¡NO, No lo viste. Solo lo usas como un mecanismo de defensa…Alguien mato a tu familia y simplemente le echaste la culpa al primero que cruzo por tu mente! —Alzo la voz enfadado Potter.

— ¡LO VI!…!LO VI!… ¡puede que no se a Ron, pero que tal un transformista (alguien con la habilidad de transformarse, como Tonks) o alguien con multijugos— gritaba llorando sin contener las lagrimas.

Harry la miro furioso.

— No existen muchos transformistas, los que hay están registrados en el ministerio desde que son bebes. Ninguno estaba en este pueblo la noche del asesinato, ninguno estaba en San Mungo cuando mataron a Ginny— susurro el chico con furia.

Harry tomo un poco de aire y siguió.

— La multijugos se prohibió luego de la guerra, solo maestros de pociones y un par de Medimagos pueden conseguir los ingredientes y no sin antes tener autorizaciones del ministerio. Además Ron murió hace más de un año, cualquier cabello tomado de su cabeza no serviría después de que murió— indico el antiguo niño que vivió.

Hermione se quedo callada ante la clara lógica de su antiguo mejor amigo.

La furia de Harry, junto a la de ella comenzaba a tomar forma el polvo en la casa comenzaba a viajar por la briza mágica que se estaba formando debido a cuantas furiosas emociones trasmitían los ojos de los dos.

Harry se levanto sin dejar de verla a la cara, sus ojos solo trasmitían el dolor de su perdida y la furia contra la mujer, que consideraba responsable.

Hermione se acerco sin calmar su furia quería matarlo en el lugar donde estaba, no necesitaba su varita para hacerlo, solo con sus manos bastaba.

Harry pensaba igual, se acercaron solo a unos pasos de distancia estaban y no se detenían.

Sin embargo no se golpearon, simplemente se besaron con pasión desenfrenada. Un beso tan salvaje como si se estuvieran matando el uno al otro mientras intercambiaban sus salivas.

La imagen de Ginny muerta, estaba en la mente de Harry mientras arrancaba la blusa de la chica y la tiraba en el suelo.

Los rostros de Draco y Scorpion se encontraban en la mente de la chica mientras lanzaba a Potter en el suelo y se tiraba sobre él.

Las lagrimas en el rostro de la chica no dejaban de caer mientras era penetrada una y otra vez.

El chico no tenia piedad, no era amor, no era sexo, simplemente pasión y dolor. Muerte y venganza.

Terminaron unos minutos mas tarde. EL chico la miraba con melancolía, la chica seguía llorando un poco más calmada.

Ambos sabían lo que paso.

Como perdieron el control.

— Lo siento— susurro la chica.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Ron? ¿Ginny? — dijo el chico con dolor.

La chica no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —pregunto el chico.

—Me enamore— susurro ella.

—¿Y qué? Lo hubiéramos entendido si nos los decías—indico el chico.

— Lo siento— susurro ella.

—Ron creía que fue su culpa— susurro él.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Te fuiste sin explicar nada, él pensaba que no era suficiente hombre para ti— susurro él.

La chica niega mientras lloraba nuevamente.

— La depresión lo consumió, si te hubieras quedado…O al menos si le hubieras explicado las cosas. Le hubiera dolido, pero lo superaría más tarde—dijo él.

Ella no dijo nada solo se tapo la cara con las manos.

—Pero te fuiste, no dijiste nada, solo te fuiste y lo mataste…¿Por qué? — dijo Potter.

— Lo siento…Lo siento—susurraba ella.

—No quiero que lo sientas…Solo quiero saber porque— decía Potter levantándose.

Hermione lo miro como se ponía la ropa nuevamente.

—No sé, creo que tuve miedo de su reacción, quizás simplemente trate de huir de todo lo demás, Draco era mi escape—susurro ella.

— Escribió una carta antes de suicidarse…No había amor o disculpas…Solo furia, odio. Aun sueño con ella todas las noches, nunca pude olvidarla— susurro el chico mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

Hermione se paro sin dejar de escuchar las palabras del chico.

— La carta hablaba de ti, como lo usaste, como lo empujaste al suicidio, como lo mataste— susurro el chico— Lo encontré yo…Había salido con Sebastián, unas horas y fuimos a buscarlo, para tomar unos tragos. Estaba ahí, en una silla— susurro el chico.

Hermione no dijo nada mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

— Al principio no sabíamos que estaba muerto, estaba oscuro, creí que estaba dormido en la silla, no note la sangre hasta que Sebastián se dio cuenta que caía por su brazo…Le Grite, no respondía, luego encontré la carta en su pecho y supe que era tarde— finalizo él.

Hermione lo miraba con dolor.

—Yo nunca quise dañarlo— susurro ella.

—Fue lo único que hiciste…Dañarlo, y ahora volviste para dañarme a mi— termino el chico.

—Yo también estuve dañada. También me dolió partir de la forma en la que lo hice. Pensaba en ustedes cada día, aun estando con Draco, el vacio nunca pudo ser llenado por nada ni nadie— susurro la chica.

—Te fuiste, no culpes a otros por tus decisiones, nadie te obligo a irte, nadie te empujo a irte. Tu simplemente te fuiste porque quisiste, te fuiste por qué no pudiste decirle la verdad y eso es lo que mato a mi mejor amigo. Murió culpándose, murió sin saber la verdad. Murió por tu culpa— aclaro Potter y la rabia volvió a su rostro.

Hermione sonrió con ironía.

— Si es cierto— susurro ella.

La mujer miro directamente a los ojos verdes del chico.

—Como estas tan seguro que el está muerto— susurro ella.

El chico la miro con frialdad.

—El médico que la atendió era un medico nacido de Muggles, hizo exámenes tanto mágicos como Muggles. Era Ron sin duda— susurro el chico.

— Ya veo— susurro ella con dolor.

—Me lo recomendaron como el mejor, y yo necesitaba estar seguro que era Ron antes de decírselo a los Weasley, el médico James Sans, uno de los mejores en San Mungo— susurro el chico.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Respondiendo **__**Reviews anónimos**_

_**Black: **_

_Gracias._

_LA VERDAD SOBRE LO QUE PASO CON RON, ESTA CASI DECIDIDA EN ESTE CAPITULO. PERO TODO SERA POSIBLE HASTA EL FINAL._

_Un saludo._

**Leo**_**:  
><strong>_

_rESPECTO A fLEUR, SI VA ESTAR._

_bueno en este capitulo, se vera algo mas del asesino, ademas de que harry entendera algo muy importante que lo ayudara a desifrar definitivamente el caso._

_Un saludo _

Venganza

Capitulo 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastián suspiro cansado, ya pasaron dos semanas desde que Harry le pidió el favor de que le ayude en el caso, fue junto a Emma a cuestionar a Elizabeth Swon, pero la mujer estaba apenas reconocible.

— Loca sería una forma para describirla mejor— susurro con un suspiro mientras entraba en la casa a la que lo mandaron.

Adentro vio a Emma con varios otros Aurores alrededor de un cuerpo.

— ¿Y Bien?—pregunto Sebastián.

Emma fue quien respondió.

— Alberich Stomper— indico la mujer.

Sebastián sonrió.

— Encontrado por vecinos cinco horas antes, suponemos suicidio. Ninguna huella de nadie excepto de él, una carta de despedida, se encontró colgado de una de las lámparas del salón— aclaro Emma.

Sebastián miro con un poco de pena en su frio rostro el cadáver. Y examino la carta que Emma le entregaba.

_Lo lamento, ya no puedo más._

_Papa, mama, lo siento._

_Yo ya no quiero vivir._

_No puedo más._

_Mucho dolor._

_Lo siento, por favor perdónenme._

Sebastián miro la carta con frialdad. Mientras lazaba otro suspiro cansado.

— Típico de los suicidas, disculpándose con todos— indico el hombre.

Emma no dijo nada, Y Sebastián noto la frialdad con la que miraba la carta de despedida.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto Sebastián.

Emma negó con la cabeza, pero una ceja alzada del hombre mayor basto para que admitiera su disconformidad.

— No me gustan esta clase de casos, es como el primero que tuve como Aurora— índico la chica.

Sebastián asintio.

El primer caso como Auror es el que más les quedaba guardado en la cabeza.

— _Emma tuvo un suicidio como primer caso, pobre_— pensó el hombre.

— ¿Que caso era?— pregunto el hombre.

— Ronald Weasley— susurro la chica.

Los ojos de Sebastián se abrieron con sorpresa.

— _Con razón estaba tan interesada en el caso de Granger_— pensó el hombre lanzando un suspiro.

Sebastián asintio pero no dijo nada más.

— Sebastián eh estado husmeando en casos antiguos— admitió la chica.

Sebastián la miro confundido.

— Cuando ocurrió, yo ya conocía al señor Weasley…Y eh seguido un poco su carrera, te lo digo por si necesitas algo para ayudar a Potter, estoy bastante al tanto de su carrera— informo la chica.

Sebastián le regalo una sonrisa y asintio.

— Gracias Emma, bueno terminemos aquí— índico el hombre mirando nuevamente al cadáver.

Emma se quedo en su lugar viéndolo salir. La mujer abandono cualquier emoción su rostro poseyera mientras seguía examinando minuciosamente la carta de suicidio que la victima dejo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry seguía revisando el lugar sin perder detalle. Hermione lo miraba de lejos, aun estaba incomoda por lo que paso hace unas horas.

Quién diría que terminar teniendo sexo.

La verdad es que ambos estaban con los nervios de punta.

Ella con la muerte de su familia.

El con la muerte de Ginny.

También estaba su huida y como les afecto a ambos.

Amistad, amor, odio.

Todo mesclado y de repente exploto como una bomba cayendo de un avión Muggle, como una estrella chocando con otra. Y fue así como las emociones de ambos explotaron.

Hermione podía recordar cada beso y caricia que el joven de ojos verdes le dio.

Harry podía recordar cada grito de placer que la castaña expulso mientras la hacía suya.

Ambos con dolor, se entregaron a sus emociones.

Sin entender el porqué.

Sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

Pero ambos lo sabían, tuvieron sexo y les encanto.

La imagen de Draco estaba en la cabeza de la chica, como si le recriminaba por lo que había hecho.

La imagen de Ginny en la de Harry, llorando desconsoladamente mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

Fue entonces cuando Harry la giro para mirarla, Hermione se sintió intimidada ante la mirada, hasta que noto que el odio con el que la veía desde que volvió no estaba en ella. Si la chica pensara de alguna emoción en esos ojos verdes diría que sería dolor.

Pero Dolor de que.

Traicionar a Ginny, quizás.

O seria por traicionar a Ron.

La chica no lo sabía, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

— Lamento lo que paso— susurro el chico.

La castaña negó.

— Yo también estuve involucrada, si no lo recuerdas, no te rechace para nada— indico la chica.

El hombre sabía que era verdad.

— Estábamos algo nerviosos— susurro él.

Ella asintio.

— Demasiadas emociones— aclaro ella.

El asintio.

El silencio fue lo que siguió por unos minutos.

— Embarazada— susurro el chico.

Hermione parpadeo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto ella.

— Ginny— susurro él.

— ¿Ginny? — pregunto ella.

— Si, Ginny, ella estaba embarazada— susurro él.

Ella se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada.

Harry miro al suelo.

— Lo siento, no lo sabía— indico la castaña mirando al suelo incomoda.

Harry asintio.

— No lo sabía nadie, ella misma no tenía idea de que yo si lo sabía, no quería casarse simplemente por tener el bebe, quería casarse por amor, no necesidad— indico el chico.

Hermione asintio.

— Yo quería adelantar la boda, ella no. Estuve a punto de desrícelo, decirle que sabía que estaba embarazada, pero bueno, mi psicóloga me advirtió que deje que ella me lo diga cuando este lista— informo Harry.

— ¿Psicóloga? —pregunto Hermione.

Harry asintio.

— Los Aurores tienen una psicóloga que cada vez les hace un examen, Psicológico. Para ver si pueden estar en misiones o no— informo el chico.

Hermione asintio, tenía sentido después de todo. No podían enviar a misión a Aurores que estén mal de la cabeza o disturbados de alguna forma.

— Yo por ejemplo, veo a psicóloga cada semana, debido a mi pasado—indico el chico.

La chica asintio con la cabeza al escucharlo.

— ¿Quieres dormir un poco?—pregunto Hermione.

Harry asintio.

— Ven— dijo ella apoyándose en la pared.

Harry se acostó y apoyo la cabeza en las piernas de la mujer, y cerro sus ojos. Estaba muy cansado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sebastián se veía realmente destruido mientras miraba con horror los papeles frente a él. Los exámenes médicos de Ronald Weasley y de Ginny Weasley.

Fueron su única pista, pero realmente no podía creer que sospechara de ella.

Sería posible.

¿Como no pudo notarlo?

Pero no había duda.

Hace solo unas horas habían encontrado el cuerpo de James Sans, el supuesto medico que Ginny Weasley entrevisto, había estado en una bodega en San Mungo para podrirse.

Murió de una maldición asesina, según la autopsia murió pocos minutos antes que Ginny.

James Sans, ese nombre como le sonaba. Fue por eso que empezó a investigarlo, pensando que quizás encontrara algo oscuro sobre él.

— ¿_Pero qué Hago ahora?_—pensó desesperado el Auror.

Por un lado estaba su deber de Auror, e interrogar a quien sospechaba.

Por otro lado, podría realmente hacerlo.

Alguien tan cercano a él.

Alguien a quien protegería hasta la muerte.

Alguien que amaba.

Pero no podía negar las evidencias en contra. Después de toda esa mujer era lo único que conectaba a Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y James Sans.

— _¿Pero porque mato a Ginny?_ —pensó el hombre desdichado.

Sin decir más el hombre tomo sus cosas y se desapareció, volviendo a aparecerse frente a un departamento. Toco el timbre y espero.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer salió de ella.

— Sebastián— dijo sorprendida de verlo.

— Emma— susurro el hombre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— Harry te ves como la mierda— dijo el pelirrojo.

Harry sonrió al ver a su amigo Ronald Weasley después de tanto tiempo.

— Tu siempre te ves peor Ron— dijo divertido.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

— Es tu sueño compañero, como mierda voy a saberlo— indico Ron.

Harry sonrió, extrañaba estas conversaciones.

— Es tu turno—indico Ron.

Harry miro frente a él, había un tablero de ajedrez. Con piensas por todo el tablero, tomo el alfil blanco y lo movió un par de casillas.

— ¿Así que dime, disfrutaste de Hermione?— pregunto Ron curioso.

Harry suspiro como si la pregunta no le sorprendiera.

— Si—dijo con simpleza.

El pelirrojo asintio y movió una pieza.

— ¿Estuvo mal? —pregunto Harry.

— No estoy ahí, Ginny tampoco— respondió el pelirrojo.

Harry movió otra pieza.

— Mal. Mal—indico Ron riendo. Y con su alfil mato al peón de Harry.

— Has perdido el enfoque compañero, no recuerdas ni lo más básico— indico Ronald.

— ¿Eso crees? —pregunto Harry.

Ron alzo una ceja.

— Estas yendo por el mal camino, y lo sabes—informo Ron.

— ¿Cuál es el buen camino? — pregunto Harry.

— Ya lo sabes— índico Ron.

Harry suspiro.

— No sé a dónde voy a llegar, Ron. Es difícil, tenerla ahora aquí, luego de lo que paso— indico Harry.

Ron asintio.

— Y eso te hace perder el enfoque— índico Ronald.

Harry asintio.

— Entonces no podrás ganar— informo Ron.

Harry asintio, sabia eso de antemano.

— Piensa bien las cosas, amigo— indico el pelirrojo.

— Malfoy muere junto a su hijo— índico Harry.

Ron asintio.

— Dejan viva a Hermione— susurro el chico de ojos verdes.

Ron vuelve a asentir con la cabeza.

— Tu suicidio— Indico Harry.

Ron sonio.

— Vamos sigue, que vio Ginny— aclaro Ron.

— ¿Ginny? — susurro el chico de ojos verdes, en su mente miles de imágenes de la pelirroja aparecían.

— Percy le dio la carpeta con tu caso— susurro el chico de ojos verdes.

La sonrisa de Ron crecía.

— Porque mi hermana debe saber perfectamente como ocurrió mi caso, apuesto que lo investigo— susurro Ronald.

Harry negó.

— No yo se lo prohibí— informo el chico.

— Aun cuando lo hayas hecho, eso no la detendría— susurro Ronald.

— Cierto, pero hasta a una periodista, se le pueden negar ciertos detalles— informo Harry.

— ¿Como cuáles?—pregunto Ron.

— La nota que dejaste—indico Harry.

Ron aplaudió.

— Y cuando ella pudo ver la nota, fue a San Mungo para ser asesinada— indico el chico pelirrojo.

Harry se ponía muy nervioso.

— Deja que te ayude— indico Ron y de la nada una pieza de papel aparecía.

— Se lo que dice— indico Potter sin leerla.

— Léela— ordeno Ronald.

Harry estaba pálido, pero aun así tomo la nota.

_No puedo más._

_No quiero vivir._

_Fui usado por ella._

_Ella me mato._

_Me uso._

_La quiero muerta._

_Me muero, y ella es mi asesina._

_La odio._

_Odio todo lo que es._

_Esa asquerosa sangre sucia._

_Hermione Granger, mi asesina._

_Te deseo una vida de desdicha._

_MUERE, MUERE como yo lo hago._

La vista de Harry se empezaba a nublar ante eso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Los ojos del chico se abrieron y vieron a Hermione mirándolo.

— O Merlín— susurro el chico.

— ¿Harry? —pregunto Hermione.

El negaba con la cabeza, lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos.

Hermione vio como lloraba desconsoladamente.

— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? — pregunto a nadie en especial.

Hermione le abrazo, no sabiendo que hacer.

— _La nota de suicidio, normalmente esa clase de notas, son para disculparse con las personas queridas, por dejarlos heridos con la muerte, pero en la nota, solo había odio, odio hacia Hermione_—pensaba el chico mientras cada vez estaba más desesperado.

— ¿Por qué no lo vi antes? — se preguntaba con dolor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

— Estas seguro— susurro la chica.

El hombre asintio.

— ¿Quizás te equivocaste? — pregunto Emma.

Sebastian negó.

— Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y James Sans. Lo único que puede conectarlos es una tercer persona— informo dolido el Auror.

— ¿Pero? —susurro la chica.

— Emma, James Sans solo pudo conocer alguna vez a Ronald Weasley por un compañero, algún médico que conocía personalmente tanto a Hermione como a Ron y era colaborador con James Sans. Pero Sans no vino a San Mungo hasta que Hermione se fue con Malfoy— índico el Hombre.

— Solo existe una persona que conoce personalmente a James Sans, y que conoce cada secreto de Ron y Hermione— indico el hombre— La psicóloga que los atendía después de la guerra—

—Pero eso no quiere decir— decía la chica.

Sebastián lanzo un aullido de dolor.

— Crees que quiero esto, pero tengo que interrogarla, saber lo que ella sabe—susurro el Auror.

— Como puedo siquiera llevar a mi esposa al ministerio para ser interrogada— susurro el hombre.

Emma suspiro y se alejo un par de pasos de él.

Sebastián miro al suelo, no sabiendo que hacer ahora.

Nunca noto como Emma sacaba la varita y le apuntaba con ella.

— Tienes razón, no puedes— susurro la chica y una poderosa magia salió de su varita golpeando al Auror.

Emma lo vio en el suelo y una mirada de desprecio adorno su cara.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la chimenea y lanzo un polvo que volvió la chimenea verde.

— Si— escucho del otro lado.

— ¿Puedes hablar? — pregunto Emma.

— Si— susurro la voz en la chimenea.

— Tu esposo lo sabe— indico Emma.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Respondiendo **__**Reviews anónimos**_

_**Black: **_

_Gracias._

_Un saludo._

**Leo**_**:  
><strong>_

_Solo diré que todos los malvados aparecerán en el capitulo, no quiero dar muchas mas acotaciones, me gusta que todo sea sorpresa en este fic._

_Un saludo _

Venganza

Capitulo 7

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— ¿Dónde demonios esta? — preguntaba el niño que vivió enfadado.

Hacia horas que había mandado la carta a Sebastián pero el hombre parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

— ¿Alguna novedad? — escucho a Hermione decirle.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

— Tengo que ir, a ver a Luna— índico la chica.

Harry asintio.

— Bien, yo me voy al ministerio. Lo buscare ahí— indico el chico y se desapareció.

Llego al departamento de Aurores unos minutos después.

— Señor— escucho el chico y giro para ver a la compañera de Sebastián.

— Emma— saludo él.

La mujer cabeceo.

— ¿Has visto a Sebastián?— pregunto él.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

— No desde ayer— dijo ella.

Harry asintio y se dirigió a su oficina. Emma lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró y la chica se dio vuelta y se marcho.

Harry entro en el ella y con un movimiento de su varita un expediente salió de un cajón y llego a su mesa. Busco por un tiempo pero finalmente llego hasta lo que quería, la autopsia de Ronald Weasley.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y el chico miro a un Auror de cuarenta años entrar por ella.

— Hola Harry— saludo el Auror.

Harry miro a Robert Smith, de barba y cabello blanco con unos penetrantes ojos marrones.

— Señor— saludo el chico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, estas de licencia? — indico el jefe del departamento de Aurores.

Harry suspiro.

— Estoy investigando algo— susurro el chico guardando los papeles en un portafolio.

— Harry, déjanos a nosotros esto, No estás en condición de seguir— indico el Auror.

— Tengo que hacerlo Robert— susurro el chico,

El hombre suspiro al escucharlo.

— Ginny no volverá— indico el viejo.

Harry cerró los ojos.

— Lo sé— indico el chico.

Robert lo miro con tristeza.

— Eres el mejor Auror que eh tenido el placer de entrenar, por favor. Ve a casa y quédate ahí— indico el Auror.

— Robert, tengo que hacer esto— indico Harry.

El viejo negó.

— Tienes que ir a casa y descansar— dijo el Auror dispuesto a marcharse.

— Creo que Ron no se suicido— dijo Potter.

Robert Smith se detuvo y giro a verlo con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — pregunto el hombre.

— Tengo una corazonada, creo que Ginny descubrió algo y por eso la mataron— indico el chico.

Robert Smith negó con la cabeza.

— se que duele, pero Ronald Weasley estaba deprimido, dejo una nota de suicidio y además su autopsia fue hecha tanto por medios mágicos como Muggles— informo el viejo Auror.

— Lo sé, pero solo fue hecho por un médico. Que tenía estudios mágicos y Muggles. Nunca tuvimos una segunda opinión— indico Harry.

El viejo Auror suspiro.

— Harry, solo estas buscando escusas. Solo te traerán dolor— indico el viejo.

— Robert por favor, solo quiero interrogar al médico. Si no consigo nada, te prometo que me alejo del caso— suplico el chico.

El viejo suspiro.

— ¿Te alejaras luego de eso?— pregunto Robert.

Harry asintio.

— Muy bien, conseguiré la orden para que puedas interrogar al médico. ¿Cómo se llama? — pregunto el hombre sonriendo.

— James Sans— informo Harry.

La sonrisa del Auror desapareció de su rostro.

— ¿Estas seguro? — pregunto Robert.

— Si porque— dijo Harry.

El Auror miro indeciso a Harry, luego suspiro.

— Esta muerto—susurro el Auror.

— ¿Muerto? ¿Cuando? — pregunto Harry.

El Auror lo miraba apenado.

— El mismo día que tu prometida— termino el viejo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna Lovegood miraba a su amiga algo entusiasmada. Al parecer Hermione estaba con mucho mejor humor por alguna razón.

¿Le abra pasado algo bueno?

Eran los pensamientos de la lunática de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Hermione.

Luna alzo una ceja.

— A mí no. ¿Y A ti? — pregunto la rubia.

Hermione la miro confundida.

— O vamos Hermione, desde que volviste no habías sonreído ni una vez. No que te culpe con lo que pasaste. Pero ahora te veo…Diferente— Indico Luna.

Hermione la miro.

— Harry esta descifrando el caso, es todo— dijo incomoda Hermione.

Luna era una experta leyendo a las personas y pudo notar un cambio cuando el nombre del chico fue dicho. Sonrió internamente y la miro con una ceja alzada.

— Es bueno que _Harry _este ayudándote— indico ella con una sonrisa.

Hermione no era ninguna tonta y entendió perfectamente lo que le quería decir.

— No malentiendas las cosas, el es el mejor Auror del ministerio de magia, como tú me dijiste. Y Esta en el caso, solo eso— indico Hermione.

Luna sonreía abiertamente.

— ¿En serio? — susurro la rubia.

Hermione lanzo un suspiro cansado.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — dijo derrotada la castaña.

Luna la miro entusiasmada.

— ¿Qué paso realmente? — pregunto la rubia.

— Nos acostamos— susurro la castaña.

Luna lanzo una carcajada.

— ¡LO SABIA! — grito feliz la rubia.

— No paso nada, solo nos acostamos, porque necesitabas aligerar la tensión— índico Hermione.

Luna sonreía tontamente.

— _Y esa excusa para quien es, para mí o para ti_— pensó la Ravenclaw.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —pregunto Hermione.

Luna parpadeo con inocencia.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto la chica.

Hermione lanzo un gruñido.

— Basta, conozco muy bien a Harry para saber que tanto para él como para mí, no significo nada— índica la castaña.

— O estoy segura que lo conoces _Muy bien_— índico Luna.

Hermione miro al suelo sonrojada.

Luna lanzo una risa divertida.

— ¿Terminaste?—pregunto la castaña.

Luna le sonrió y asintio.

— La señora Malfoy pasó a visitarme cuando tú no estabas— indico Luna más seria.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo la escucho.

— ¿Que quería?— pregunto ella.

— ¿Quería saber cómo murió su hijo?— indico la rubia.

— ¿Y su nieto?— pregunto la castaña.

— solo pregunto por su hijo, ¿sabia de Scorpion?—dijo la rubia.

Hermione encogió de hombros no sabiendo la respuesta. Pensar en su hijo la hizo deprimirse nuevamente.

— No e. Nunca hablamos de ellos con Draco— suspiro la chica— Ellos, Narcissa y Lucius, dudo que hayan estado desacuerdo de que su hijo este con una nacida de Muggles— informo Hermione.

Luna asintio.

— Lo sé— indico la rubia.

— Mira Luna, por ahora únicamente quiero que el responsable de la muerte de mi esposo e hijo pague por lo que hizo— indico Hermione.

Luna cabeceo.

— Estoy desacuerdo— informo Luna— A demás Beatriz podrá calmar a Narcissa, creo que son buenas amigas— indico la chica.

— ¿Beatriz? — pregunto Hermione.

Luna asintio.

— Conoces a Sebastián Margerson, el compañero de Harry— Pregunto la rubia.

La castaña asintio con la cabeza.

— Su esposa— informo Luna.

— ¿La conoces? —pregunto Hermione.

— Es amiga cercana de mi padre, Beatriz es una psicóloga muy conocida en el ministerio de Magia, ayudo mucho después de la guerra— índico Luna.

Hermione asintio. Y luego de recordó la conversación con Harry.

— ¿Fue la psicóloga de Ron? — pregunto ella.

Luna miro al suelo, recordar a Ron le hacía sentir muy mal.

— Si, lo fue. ¿Por qué? — pregunto Luna.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— No por nada— susurro la chica.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry Suspiro con pesadez mientras releía todos los expedientes, James Sans era un hombre bastante ocupado.

— trabajos por toda Europa…Recomendaciones por toda Inglaterra…Graduado en Hogwarts en el noventa y tres…¿Por qué alguien así termino trabajando en San Mungo? ¿Por qué no trabajaba en algún hospital privado? — susurro el chico.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió buscando.

Unas horas habían pasado desde que llego a la oficina del hombre, y releyó todo. Pero no había ningún expediente sobre Ronald Weasley.

— El expediente que entrego en el departamento de Aurores debe ser una copia de la original, entonces donde está la original, supuestamente se la quedan los médicos que hicieron la autopsia como prueba que fueron ellos las que la hicieron— susurro el chico.

Entonces Porque no estaba aquí.

Que estaba pasando.

El chico se desespero y comenzó a lanzar todo los papeles por el lugar. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Rápidamente fue hasta la chimenea y se comunico con Bill Weasley.

—¿Harry? — Dijo Bill

— Hola Bill— dijo Harry.

— ¿Cómo estas? — pregunto Bill.

— Tratando de sobrevivir, necesito un favor— dijo el chico.

Y Bill escucho todo, cuando termino lo miraba indeciso.

— No creo que acepten— indico él.

— Esta muerto, Bill. Los Aurores tarde o temprano, irán. Diles que les ofrezco que termine todo rápido— indico el chico.

Bill suspiro pero asintio.

Harry espero unos diez minutos para que Bill vuelva a aparecer en la chimenea.

— Ven— informo Bill y el chico se desapareció para aparecerse en el banco de los magos. Bill lo esperaba junto a dos Goblins.

— Art y Jeme. Harry Potter— presenta Bill.

Uno de los duendes se adelanto.

— ¿Cuanto tardaras?— pregunto el Goblin.

— No creo que mucho— informo Harry.

— Y cuando el ministerio venga, harás que todo se haga rápido— indico el otro Goblin.

Harry asintio.

— Tienen mi palabra— indico el chico.

Los Goblins se miraron y asintieron.

Harry caminaba junto a ellos y rápidamente fueron llevados en un carro hasta una bóveda, uno de los Goblins la abrió y Harry entro.

Estaba repleta de oro, tanto que Harry sabía que ni la fortuna de los Black y Potter juntas podían igualarla, incluso los Malfoy la tendrían difícil.

— _¿Como demonios obtuvo tanto dinero?_— pensó el chico.

— _Era un medico excelente, pero que haya tanto sin que sea de una antigua familia es ridículo_— se decía el chico.

El chico suspiro y alzo la varita mágica.

— **Accio**— susurro el chico imaginándose el documento.

Los dos Goblins vieron como un cuaderno llegar a las manos de Potter.

— Me llevare el cuaderno como evidencia— informo Potter.

Paso toda la tarde en su casa, investigando el cuaderno. Era una autopsia detallada. Y el chico miro con temor las imágenes del cuerpo de su amigo.

Luego se puso a comparar el cuaderno con la copia que saco del departamento de Aurores. Harry cayó de la silla al notar claramente lo que pasaba.

— Son diferentes, nos entrego una copia falsa— susurro el chico.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

El hombre miro donde se encontraba, podía reconocer fácilmente el sótano de su propia casa, encerrado en una jaula, como un animal peligroso.

Sebastián Margerson no entendía como llego ahí, recordaba solamente las sospechas que tenia sobre la responsabilidad de su propia esposa en el caso de asesinato, recordaba ir a pedirle un concejo, o mejor dicho a consolarse con su compañera de trabajo y también amante Emma Rash.

Luego todo era oscuridad, el hombre sabía que no podía escapar. No tenía su varita, ni ningún medio para pedir ayuda.

Si todo habría sido diferente.

¿Por qué luego de graduarse de maestra de encantamientos su mujer no siguió en esa carrera?

¿Por qué luego que la guerra terminara, estuvo tan afectada?

¿Por qué se intereso en la Psicología?

¿Por qué comenzó se convirtió en Psicóloga?

Sebastián sabía que ese era uno de los motivos por el cual su esposa estaba involucrada. Escucho algo de algún paciente. Algo que la rompió. Y él no lo noto.

¿Como no pudo notarlo?

Unos pasos se escucharon. El giro y vio a una mujer entrando por la puerta de cabello castaño y ojos claros, estaba ahí como si nada malo estuviera pasando. Su esposa Beatriz lo miraba desde la puerta con algo de pena.

— Hola querido— saludo ella.

Sebastián la miro no sabiendo que hacer.

— ¿Porqué? — pregunto el Auror.

Ella suspiro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto ella.

Sebastián la miro con frialdad.

— ¿Porque los mataste?— pregunto él.

La mujer parecía ofendida.

— Yo no eh matado a nadie, Sebastián— indico ella.

El hombre la miro sin creerle ni una palabra.

— Draco Malfoy, Scorpion Malfoy, Ginny Weasley— indigo Sebastian.

La mujer sonrió con placer por alguna razón. Y luego negó con la cabeza.

— Yo no mate a nadie querido— indico ella.

Sebastián la miro con frialdad.

— Bueno debo admitir que tuve algo que ver con sus muertes, pero no fui la asesina— indico ella.

— Entonces que eres, la líder de un grupo, la estratega— dijo con frialdad el Auror.

La mujer lo miro resignada.

— Me haces ver como la mala de todo este embrollo, No lo soy Sebastián— informo ella.

Sebastián lanzo una carcajada.

— Mataste, o ayudaste a matar a tres personas, una fue un niño de menos de un año. ¿Como puedes considerarte alguien buena?— indico el Auror.

La mujer lo miro enfadada.

— Malfoy era un Mortifago, le hizo tanto daño a cientos de personas, daños que tú no tienes idea. —susurro respirando con dificultad la mujer.

Sebastián dio un gruñido enfadado.

— Somos nosotros los Aurores, entonces quien deberíamos hacer justicia. Azkaban es justicia. La muerte es solamente un crimen— Aclaro Sebastián.

— Tan apasionado como siempre, si tan solo usaras esa misma pación en nuestro matrimonio, no estaríamos tan mal— sonrió ella.

El hombre la miro con furia.

— Nuestro matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con esto. Dijiste que Draco era un Mortifago, bueno quizás lo era. ¿Pero y el niño? — dijo Sebastián.

Emma miro al suelo incomoda.

— El niño no fue mi idea, me entre cuando ya había pasado, aunque ver a Granger sufriendo valió la pena— susurro ella con placer.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y Ginny? ¿Ginny era la novia de Harry? — pregunto el Auror.

La mujer suspiro.

— Lamento mucho lo de Ginny, Sebastián. Nunca quise que pase. Pero se estaba acercando a algo que debe permanecer oculto— indico Emma.

— Tú me lo dijiste siempre, Beatriz. Como lo admirabas, como lo respetabas. Aun así, mataste a su novia— informo.

— ¡NO FUI YO!— Grito enfadada la mujer. — No te preocupes por Harry Potter, me encargare que tenga una buena mujer. Alguien capaz de complacerlo, alguien que le apoye, alguien perfecto para el— indico ella.

— Vaya también eres casamentera— dijo con sarcasmo el Auror.

La mujer sonrió divertida.

— Eh elegido a la mejor mujer posible para Harry, Sebastián. Tú deberías conocerla muy bien, después de todo has disfrutado de su compaña por un largo tiempo— susurro ella.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Sebastián vio a la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos marrones y una gran figura. Emma Rash.

— ¿Emma? — susurro Sebastián.

— Sebastián— indico Emma.

Entonces el Auror lo entendió todo.

— Es tu cómplice— indico el mirando a su esposa— Sabias que era mi amante, cierto— dijo el hombre.

Beatriz asintio.

— Por supuesto, después de todo yo se lo pedí— indico la mujer.

— ¿Qué? — dijo incrédulo.

— Nuestro matrimonio se estaba viniendo abajo, creí que una aventura era lo que necesitabas. Y por eso le pedí de favor a Emma, Que te entretenga— indico ella.

Emma no dijo nada.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto el aun sin creérselo.

Beatriz se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Sabes acaso algo de ella, que no sea cual es su trabajo o cuánto tarda en llegar al clímax?— pregunto la mujer.

Sebastián la miro incomodo.

— ¿Nunca te molestaste en averiguar su pasado cierto?— pregunto la mujer— No te parece curioso, porque alguien tan joven esta tan interesada en los casos de Mortifagos y sorbrevivientes de la guerra— indico la mujer.

Sebastián parpadeo.

— Tampoco te molestaste en saber que ella fue también secuestrada por Mortifagos en plena guerra, no sabes las cosas que le hicieron, esos malnacidos—susurro la mujer.

Sebastián las miraba incrédulo.

— ¿Fuiste su psicóloga, cierto? — pregunto él.

— Fue mucho más que eso— interrumpió Emma.

El hombre se quedo callado mientras el hombre recordaba los principios de su investigación, cuando tuvo que ir al manicomio.

— Elizabeth Swon— susurro él.

Beatriz alzo una ceja.

— ¿Era otra de tus cómplices? — pregunto él.

Ella negó.

— Elizabeth nunca pudo superar su miedo, no podía ser curada— indico ella.

— _La usaste, como lo haces con Emma. ¿Pero Porque?_— pensaba el hombre.

Sebastián se quedo callado, tratando de analizar la conversación.

_Es tu cómplice._

_No te parece curioso, porque alguien tan joven esta tan interesada en los casos de Mortifagos y sobrevivientes de la guerra._

_Tampoco te molestaste en saber que ella fue también secuestrada por Mortifagos en plena guerra, no sabes las cosas que le hicieron, esos malnacidos_

_Fuiste su psicóloga, cierto._

Las frases se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza, y no había duda alguna para Sebastián.

— Draco Malfoy, no fue el primero— indico el Hombre.

La mujer lo miro con frialdad.

— Eso ya no importa— susurro ella.

— Beatriz, por favor. Debes parar— indico él.

— Falta poco querido, descansa— dijo Beatriz y le lanzo un conjuro de su varita. Sebastián quedo inconsciente en el acto.

Emma miro al hombre inconsciente.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — pregunto Emma.

— No se todavía— indico Beatriz.

— ¿Debo comenzar a acercarme a Harry Potter?— pregunto la chica.

La mujer asintio.

— Es hora querida— informo Beatriz acariciando la mejilla de Emma con cariño.

Emma asintio y luego salió del lugar.

— Estas segura de que ella servirá, Beatriz— se escucho a una voz.

— Es útil, y Hermosa. Alejara a Potter de nosotros al menos— indico la mujer.

— ¿Y si no logra seducir a Potter?— pregunto la voz.

— Entonces Harry Potter, encontrara como Sebastián y Emma se mataron el uno al otro. Cuando mi esposo descubrió que Emma era la culpable de los crímenes— indico la mujer.

— ¿Y Potter lo creerá? —pregunto la voz.

Beatriz sonrió con placer.

— Por supuesto, toda la evidencia que tenemos está en contra de Emma— índico la mujer.

— Espero que sea así— susurro la voz.

— ¿Disfrutaste hacerlo?— pregunto Beatriz.

— Disculpa— dijo la voz confundida.

— El niño, Scorpion. Sé muy bien que no fue Emma quien lo mato— índico Beatriz.

Unos pasos se oyeron y Beatriz supo que tenia a sus espaldas a quien se ocultaba.

— No tientes tu suerte, Beatriz— susurro la voz.

Beatriz sonrió.

— No la tientes tu, no estuve en ninguno de los lugares a la hora del homicidio, contrario a ti— finalizo la mujer de Sebastián.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

— Aquí están los resultados, señor Potter— indico el médico.

— Bien, no entiendo muy bien las cosas médicas. Doctor. Por eso recurrí a usted. Tanto usted como James Sans son hijos de Muggles, y tienen carreras médicas en ambos mundos— índico Harry.

EL médico, que parecía tener más de cincuenta, de ojos negros y cabello castaño. Miro con incomodidad al niño que vivió.

— Dígame si mi amigo se suicido o no, Doctor— susurro Harry.

El médico suspiro.

— Según estos informes, Ronald Weasley se corto la muñeca derecha, Eh revisado los informes. Pero sin el cadáver no puedo ser totalmente exacto, Entiende— informo el Médico.

Harry asintio.

El médico lo miro aun mas incomodo.

— El corte que se hizo en la muñeca también corto los tendones de ella, señor— informo el Médico.

— ¿Y eso que significa?— susurro Harry.

El médico volvió a suspirar.

— El informe dice que Ronald se cortó entre las 21.15 a 21.20 y murió antes de las 22.00 horas— índico el Doctor.

Harry asintio.

— Escribió la carta, más o menos entre 21.30 y 21.40— informo el médico.

Harry cabeceo.

— Es imposible— indico el médico.

— Si Ronald Weasley realmente escribió la carta, debió de hacerlo antes de que es cortara, con los tendones cortados como los tenia, le sería imposible escribir nada, a menos que sea surdo— termino el medico

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	8. capitulo 8

_**Respondiendo **__**Reviews anónimos**_

_**Black: **_

_Gracias._

Lo de la voz se verá al final. Quien es será sorpresa.

Lamento si tardo, pero la verdad el fic se me está haciendo difícil de escribir, ya queda muy poco para el final.

_Un saludo._

Venganza

Capitulo 8

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter era un hombre frustrado, había llegado muy lejos en el caso para entender que los asesinatos no han sido al azar, sino que minuciosamente planificados.

Sabía que eran varios asesinos, por lo menos dos.

Sabía que había un maestro y un sirviente.

Ahora necesitaba desarrollar el perfil de los asesinos.

Pero para eso necesitaba terminar de una vez con todo esto, por eso estaba en San Mungo en estos momentos, con una hoja firmada por Moly Weasley.

_Flash Back._

— ¿Porque Harry? — dijo con dificultad Molly.

— Hay nueva evidencia Molly— indico el chico.

La mujer lo miro con dolor, habían pasado algún tiempo desde la muerte de Ron, pero el dolor no se iba.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

— No lo hare, no, tú tienes que alejarte de todo esto, Harry. Te está matando poco a poco— susurro ella.

Harry la miro con tranquilidad.

— Molly, no puedo alejarme hasta terminar con esto, se lo debo a Ron, se lo debo a Ginny— indico él.

Molly negó.

— No, solo lo haces para estar tranquilo...Harry, Ron murió hace ya mucho, Ron se suicido. Y Ginny, a mi Ginny la mataron, pero soñar que fue el mismo asesino, solo es eso un sueño. Harry— aclaro la mujer.

Harry la miro a los ojos.

— Molly necesito hacer esto— indico él.

— Harry por favor, ya eh perdido demasiado, no quiero perderte a ti también— susurro ella.

Harry la abrazo.

— Nunca me perderás, eres mi madre Molly. Siempre lo has sido, siempre lo serás— susurro él.

— No lo firmare...Ya eh perdido a un hijo en la guerra, y a dos más luego de ella. No planeo perder a otro mas— indico ella.

Harry suspiro.

El no desaseaba hacerlo, pero no le dieron otra opción. Sabía que esto destruiría a Molly, pero también que necesitaba la autorización.

— Molly, perdí a Ron, perdí a Gin. Y también a mi hijo— susurro él.

Molly lo miro sin entender.

— Ginny estaba embarazada con mi hijo Molly—indico el chico.

Molly parpadeo.

— No...Ginny no...— balbuceo la mujer.

Harry la abrazo.

— Lo sé, ella no le dijo nada a nadie...Yo ya lo sabía, ella no me lo dijo pero me entere— susurro él.

— No puede ser— balbuceo la mujer.

— Yo también perdí a un hijo Molly, por eso necesito hacer esto— indico él.

Molly negaba con la cabeza.

— Necesito que el culpable vaya a Azkaban, Molly. Tu lo entiendes cierto— susurro él.

Molly lo miro a los ojos, a Harry se le cayó el alma al verla totalmente destruida.

El papel en su mano, fue arrebatado por ella, el chico miro como ella lo firmo y se lo entrego.

— Termina esto, Harry. Y luego aléjate de todo esto. Promételo— susurro la mujer.

— Te lo juro, Mama— susurro él.

Fin del flash back

Harry vio como la puerta se abría y un medico salía de ella.

— La autopsia se termino señor Potter, ahora puedo darle en detalle toda la información— indico él.

Harry asintió.

— Venga a mi oficina— dijo el médico.

Caminaron cinco minutos antes de entrar en una oficina y tomar asiento, el médico entrego una carpeta, Harry la abrió y la leyó rápidamente.

— No entiendo— susurro Harry.

— Es tal y como dice, señor Potter— indico el médico.

— Pero entonces... — aclaro el chico.

El médico asintió.

— El cadáver sin duda le pertenece a Ronald Weasley...Por el corte en sus tendones, podemos asegurar que el no pudo escribir la carta de suicidio— indico el médico.

— Entonces fue asesinado— indico el chico.

El médico asintió con la cabeza.

— También alguien corto varios cabellos del señor Weasley antes de morir— indico el médico.

Flash back

¡Ron mato a mi bebe, mi hijo Scorpion y también a mi esposo Draco. Los mato y luego prendió fuego nuestra casa!—grito con furia.

Fin del Flash back

— pero cómo es posible— susurro el chico.

Flash back

— La multijugos se prohibió luego de la guerra, solo maestros de pociones y un par de Medimagos pueden conseguir los ingredientes y no sin antes tener autorizaciones del ministerio. Además Ron murió hace más de un año, cualquier cabello tomado de su cabeza no serviría después de que murió— indico el antiguo niño que vivió.

Fin del Flash back

— ¿Señor? — dijo el médico.

Harry lo miro.

— Es imposible usar Multijugos con cabellos de alguien muerto, cierto. Es algo conocido entre los Aurores— indico Harry.

El médico asintió y Harry entendió que estaba en lo cierto.

Que Hermione haya visto a Ron matar a su familia, no era más que un trauma, no era real.

El médico frunció una ceja.

— Aunque si existe una forma— susurro el médico.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Harry.

— Bueno si los cabellos, se quitaron antes de la muerte y esta persona tenga un maestro de pociones de gran habilidad, podría tener los cabellos en una poción restauradora— indico el médico.

— ¿Una poción restauradora? — susurro Harry.

El médico asintió.

— Aunque es algo muy difícil, requeriría a un verdadero maestro en el arte de las pociones, además claro está, los ingredientes de la poción, no son nada baratos— indico el médico.

— ¿Esta poción restauradora, cuanto tomaría en perder su efecto?— pregunto Harry.

— Una semana, dos como mucho. Por eso es difícil de creer, para que estos cabellos funcionen con multijugos requeriría no solo un experto, también requeriría una gran suma de Galeones por semana— aclaro el médico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione suspiro planeaba encontrar a la psicóloga de Ron en su casa, pero nadie la atendió, la chica solo quería información de Ronald, no por el caso sino para ella. Quizás la psicóloga podía sacarle el dolor en el corazón que la joven estaba teniendo.

La supuestamente muerte de Ronald, le seguía pensando.

¿Seria realmente su culpa?

Ron hubiera vivido si se quedaba a su lado.

En aquellos tiempos, Ron y ella llevaron una relación, que no se podía contar como relación. Ella vivía con él y lo amaba, pero la chica sabía que no era el único que quería. Había notado como sentimientos por su otro mejor amigo comenzaban a surgir en su corazón.

Ese era una de las cosas que le irritaba, y eso también trajo discusiones con Ron. Recordaba perfectamente las fiestas a donde iban, fiestas donde veía a Harry muy feliz con Ginny, mientras ella con Ron era feliz pero no del todo.

Los celos llenaban su alma, luego se sentía mal consigo misma por pensar así. Ginny era su amiga, y Harry merecería mas que nadie ser feliz.

Había decidido dedicarse únicamente al trabajo, e ir a un bar para aclarar sus ideas con un buen café era algo normal en su vida diaria. Una noche se encontró con Draco en uno de esos lugares.

Luego no lo noto pero llego a ver a Draco muy a diario, esos días. Ron se mostraba molesto por su ausencia en el departamento. Y Harry cada vez que lo veía se sentía mas atraída al niño que vivió. Draco comenzó a tenerle más confianza y de repente se hicieron amigos.

Paso el tiempo y Draco se acercaba cada vez más a ella, y ella hablando con el rubio podía olvidar sus nuevos sentimientos por Harry, además de su vida monótona con Ron. Una noche tomaron unas copas de más y se besaron.

Hermione se sintió mal, ralamente mal por haberlo hecho pero eso no impidió que siguiera frecuentando el bar, que siguiera alejándose de Ron. Paso el tiempo y la chica se encontró con un novio que se enojaba con ella por su ausencia, un mejor amigo que apenas veía por miedo a que se enterara de sus sentimientos, y finamente un apuesto joven que a pesar de sus diferencias se mostraba interesado en ella.

Una noche ella se harto, y simplemente se dejo llevar, esa noche fueron al departamento del joven, tuvieron sexo toda la noche y cuando ella se levanto por la mañana, supo lo casa tan terrible que hizo. Y no se lo perdono.

Las semanas pasaron y la joven comenzó con un malestar, fue a San Mungo le informaron de su embarazo, quedo destruida por él. Ella y Ron no tenían sexo por un largo tiempo, la última vez que estuvo con un hombre, fue con Draco.

Días después se lo comunico, Draco le dijo que se haría cargo. Pero ella no podía decírselo a Ron, sabía que lo destruiría. La idea de hacerle el amor a Ron esa misma noche y luego de unos días decirle que estaba embarazada era tentadora.

Pero no podía hacerlo, que pasaría cuando Ron vea al bebe, veo su cabello rubio, sus grises. Ron lo sabría y lo mataría. No sabía qué hacer como seguir con todo esto.

Entonces Draco le propuso de fugarse con él.

¿Porque no?

Era lo mejor que tenia, cierto. A Ron le dolería su traición, pero sería mejor que saber que huyo con Draco. Ron pensaría que no daba más por su relación y se fue, era perfecto.

Pero... Tendría que dejar a Harry también.

¿Podría hacerlo?

Podría dejarlo todo. Pero si pudo, se fue esa noche dejando a Ron durmiendo y no miro para atrás. Y ahora todo se dio vuelta.

Ron está muerto.

Draco también,

Su hijo Scorpion.

Y Ginny.

Era como si una maldición la siguiera, pero si esa Psicóloga le decae, no es tu culpa Hermione. Quizás podría seguir adelante.

Pero Beatriz Margerson no estaba en casa.

La chica suspiro tratando de relajarse siguió su camino y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien en la esquina.

— Lo siento— se disculpo Hermione rápidamente.

— No hay problema— dijo una voz de mujer.

Ambas se miraron y luego Hermione la reconoció era una Auror que conoció cuando fue al departamento de Aurores.

— Hermione Granger— dijo Sorprendida la chica.

— ¿Tu eras esa Auror, Emma cierto?— pregunto ella.

La Auror asintió.

— ¿Que hace aquí? — pregunto la chica.

— Oh solo quería venir a preguntarle algo a Beatriz Margerson— indico Hermione.

Beatriz frunció una ceja.

— _Porque quiere ver a Beatriz_— pensó la mujer

— Ya veo— dijo con frialdad.

Hermione parpadeo.

— ¿Y tú? — pregunto ella.

Emma la miro.

— Nada, solo vengo a buscar a Sebastián— dijo conteniendo algo de furia.

Hermione asintió y Emma salió del lugar.

Hermione vio como se retiraba.

— _Extraño, parece como si ella me odiara_— pensó la chica.

La castaña miro a Emma alejarse y luego de pensarlo un segundo, comenzó a seguirla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastián miro desde el la pequeña ventana del sótano, como Hermione Granger se alejaba de la casa con frustración, sus gritos no la alcanzaban. El hombre sabía que había alguna clase de conjuro silenciador en todo el sótano.

— Maldición— susurro el hombre.

— ¿Ya se fue esa indeseable? — indico una voz.

Sebastián miro con furia a su mujer.

— Deja de mirarme así— ordeno ella molesta.

— _Que pasa con él, que no entiende porque lo hago, es por un bien mayor, me estoy deshaciendo de la escoria de nuestra sociedad, y el supuesto Auror me mira como si pudiera recriminarme_— pensó con algo de enfado Beatriz.

— No tengo otro modo de mirar a un criminal— aclaro Sebastián con satisfacción.

Beatriz lo miro con frialdad.

— ¿Criminal? — pregunto ella.

Lo miro con desprecio y se acerco a la jaula.

— No soy un criminal, soy justicia— indico ella.

Sebastián la miro con diversión y largo una carcajada.

— No eres diferente que los Mortifagos— indico ella.

La mujer lo miro con odio y levanto su varita apuntándole, pero no salía ninguna maldición de su varita.

—¡Vamos Hazlo, Hazlo perra!— grito con furia Sebastián y golpeo una de las barras de acero de la jaula con sus manos, al hacerlo la mano comenzó a sangrar y Beatriz corrió la vista.

— Sabes que no me gusta la sangre, Sebastián— susurro ella.

La puerta se abrió y Emma entro.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto la mujer.

Emma asintió.

— Han pedido a cada Auror que vuelva al departamento, no sé qué, pero algo a pasado, Beatriz— indico Emma.

La mujer asintió.

— Si Sebastián no se presenta, lo vendrán a buscar— indico la Auror.

Beatriz se mordió los labios con enfado.

— Entiendo, lo llevare a otro lugar— indico ella.

Emma asintió.

— Granger estuvo en el vecindario— Aclaro Emma.

Beatriz asintió.

— Lo sé, no le respondí cuando toco la puerta. Debe pensar que estoy fuera— dijo Beatriz.

Emma cabeceo. Pero Beatriz frunció una ceja.

— ¿Como sabes que Granger me busca? ¿Te vio? — pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz.

— Choque con ella, pero le dije que venía a buscar a Sebastián— indico Emma.

Beatriz volvió a morderse los labios.

— No me gusta, no quiero que te vean conmigo— indico Beatriz.

— No creo que sospeche nada— indico Emma.

— Aun así, es peligroso. Ella puede no sospechar, pero Harry Potter no es el mejor Auror del departamento por nada— acarro Beatriz.

— ¿No creo que Potter sospeche, solo por que vine a buscar a Sebastián? — susurro Emma.

Beatriz se quedo pensativa por unos momentos.

— Aun así, no me gusta— dijo Beatriz con paranoia.

— **Protego**— grito Emma rápidamente y un hechizo voló hacia ellas pero el escudo protector las salvo.

Beatriz y Emma miraron hacia la puerta y vieron a Hermione Granger ahí mirándolas con furia en su rostro y su varita largaba chispas.

— Vaya, Vaya, conque te siguió— aclaro Beatriz.

Emma miro a la nacida de Muggles con odio.

— Me encargare de ella— indico Emma.

— ¡Granger huye, pide ayuda...No peles no eres rival para un auror! — grito desesperado Sebastián.

Pero Hermione no lo escuchaba, en su mente solo estaban las muertes de su familia, de Ginny, y por supuesto la soledad de Harry.

La chica castaña lanzo un grito de furia y se lanzo con varita en alto contra Emma.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente antes de asentir con la cabeza, el chico de ojos verdes y el hombre mayor de ojos marrones siguieron su camino hasta la punta del salón, mientras lo hacían un gran grupo de hombres los miraban.

— Atención— dijo el viejo y todo el lugar lo escucho.

— Como bien saben, el señor Potter a estado de licencia, investigando el caso de los Malfoy, durante un tiempo— indico el viejo.

Harry miro a Robert Smith mientras el hombre le hablaba al departamento.

— El Auror Potter a encontrado cierta evidencia, la cual es bastante inquietante— indico el hombre.

Los Aurores miraron confundidos.

— Siguiendo el caso de los Malfoy, el Auror Potter a logrado encontrar nueva evidencia sobre el antiguo caso del Señor Ronald Weasley— aclaro el jefe de los Aurores.

Murmullos se escucharon en la sala.

— Debido a esta nueva evidencia, sospecho que Ronald Weasley no se suicido como todos creíamos, tengo evidencia medica que indica de un posible homicida— indico Potter.

Los murmullos ahora eran más ruidosos.

— A partir de ahora el departamento de Aurores, trabajara al cien por ciento, en este caso— ordeno el jefe de los Aurores.

Harry miraba a todo el departamento, faltaban un par de Aurores.

— _¿Donde está Sebastián?_— se preguntaba el chico.

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunto Robert.

— ¿Y Sebastián? — pregunto el chico.

El viejo miro a todos lados y no lo vio.

— Ahora que lo dices, hace un par de días que no lo veo, creí que te estaba ayudando en el caso— indico el jefe del departamento de Aurores.

— Si, pero no lo veo desde hace un par de días— aclaro Potter.

— Bien le preguntaremos a Emma— indico el hombre.

Ambos hombres se pusieron a buscar pero no encontraron nada.

— ¿Donde está esta chica? — pregunto confundido el hombre mayor.

— _Esto no me gusta, y si les paso algo_— pensó el chico.

Pero luego negó con la cabeza. No podía perder el enfoque, tenía que pensar en un caso de asesinatos, no en dos Aurores perdidos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	9. Capitulo 9

Venganza

Capitulo 9

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, había una pequeña luz en el cuarto que iluminaba levemente el lugar.

— ¿Estas bien? — escucho ella.

Hermione miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una jaula, a su lado vio a un hombre mirarla desde otra. Reconoció al compañero de Harry, Sebastián.

— ¿Que paso? — pregunto ella confundida.

— No lo recuerdas, combatiste con Emma, y bueno te pateo el trasero— indico el hombre.

Hermione se sintió ofendida ante eso.

— Granger que pensabas, es una Auror— indico el hombre.

Ella se sonrojo.

— Lo siento, no pensaba— indico ella.

El hombre asintió.

— Bueno puedo entender porque reaccionaste así— indico él.

Se escucho el ruido de una puerta y Hermione vio a Emma entrar por ella.

— TU— dijo fuerte la castaña.

Emma la miro con desprecio.

— Yo— dijo con burla.

— Emma, ¿porque?— pregunto el hombre.

— Justicia— indico ella.

— Como te atreves— dijo Hermione.

Emma la miro y sonrió con satisfacción al verla.

— Y tu como te atreves tu— indico ella.

Hermione se mordió los labios conteniendo la furia.

— Sabes que esto no está bien, Emma. Eres un Auror— indico el hombre.

— Dices que está mal, Sebastián. Aun si me convertí en Auror, por el simple hecho de obtener información sobre los Mortifagos— indico la mujer.

Sebastián la vio con sorpresa y en sus ojos solo había decepción.

— Eras tan buena Auror, tan justa. ¿Porque? — dijo el hombre,

La chica lo miro sin emociones.

— Tuve mis razones— indico ella.

— Beatriz solo te usa Emma— indico el Auror.

Ella negó.

— ella es la única que me a ayudado— aclaro Emma.

— Tu mataste a mi esposo— indico Hermione.

Emma asintió.

— Y debo admitir, que lo disfrute en cada momento— aclaro ella.

— Eres una enferma— susurro la castaña.

Emma sonrió y asintió.

— Y la enfermedad era tu esposo y sus amigos— indico ella.

Hermione la miraba con frialdad desde adentro de la jaula.

— ¿Que te hizo para que hagas tal atrocidad?— indico ella.

Emma la miro con frialdad.

— Ellos me secuestraron. Los Mortifagos, me hicieron ver como mataban a mi familia, y luego abusaron de mi. Tenía quince años cuando paso— indico Emma.

Hermione la miro con sorpresa.

— Pero no fue suficiente, me llevaron hasta uno de sus campos de concentración, estuve días enteros siendo usada por esos cerdos, lo recuerdo todo, me defendí como pude. Trate de darles lucha, pero eran tan fuertes, entonces un día, unos nuevos Mortifagos llegaron, eran aprendices— susurro ella.

Hermione trago saliva.

— ¿Dime Draco nunca te dijo quien le rasguño el cuello?— pregunto Emma.

Hermione palideció.

— así es, Draco fue uno de ellos, uno de los pocos que me pude defender, Crucio, Imperio, sexo. Eso era Draco Malfoy— susurro ella.

Hermione contenía sus lagrimas.

— Entonces el llego— aclaro Emma.

—¿El? — pregunto la castaña.

Emma la miro con frialdad.

— Ronald Weasley— informo ella.

Hermione sintió como si el corazón se le parara.

— Me saco de ahí, me salvo— susurro ella.

— Estuve meses con psicólogos, Beatriz era comprensiva y me ayudaba, como a tantos otros había ayudado— indico ella.

Hermione la miro confundida ante el cambio de aptitud.

— Quería agradecérselo, cuando me recupere. Mira cual fue mi sorpresa, cuando me entero que mi salvador estaba en una profunda depresión porque su novia lo dejo— dijo ella con furia.

Hermione miro al suelo.

— Y mas fue mi sorpresa cuando me entero que ella lo dejo esa basura, por ese Mortifago, ese violador— balbuceaba con furia Emma.

Los dos prisioneros se quedaron callados al escucharla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El joven miraba frente a un pizarrón que estaba escrito con tiza blanca.

Ronald Weasley.

Draco Malfoy.

Scorpion Malfoy.

Y abajo de cada nombre había decenas de frases.

— _¿Que es lo que no veo?_— pensaba el chico.

— Aun no puedes verlo Harry— dijo Ronald en su mente.

—¿Que cosa?— pregunto el chico.

— Esta ahí querido— le indico Ginny.

—¿Que?— pregunto el chico.

— Harry— escucho y giro para ver a Robert.

— Si— dijo Harry.

— No hay noticias de Sebastián aun, y Emma no aparece por ningún lado— indico el jefe de los Aurores.

El chico gruño.

— ¿Sabes algo de la señorita Granger?— pregunto Robert.

— No, imagino que esta con Luna— indico él.

El hombre asintió.

— Veo que te gusta hacerlo a la antigua— indico el hombre mirando el pizarrón.

Harry asintió.

— Me trae recuerdos, como lo hacíamos antes. Moddy se lo pasaba poniendo nombres de toda clase y complots bajo todos los nombres, siempre me intimido su paranoia— indico el hombre.

Harry sonrió recordando al viejo Auror.

— Si era realmente paranoico— dijo Harry.

— Recuerdo el último caso juntos, Moddy tenia razón esa vez, el asesino era un miembro corrupto del ministerio, había matado a una mujer y luego a dos hombres, le pregunte como sabía que había sido él y me dijo no importa, no importa realmente las tres víctimas, lo importante es la primera, las otras fueron solo para despistarnos— Dijo el Auror.

— Era un gran Auror— dijo Harry.

Robert acinesia.

— el mejor— susurro el Auror.

— Para atrapar a los delincuentes, tenemos que pensar como ellos, ver sus errores y explotarlos— dijo Harry.

Robert sonrió.

— Veo que mis enseñanzas te han llegado al alma— susurro el Auror.

Harry sonrió.

— ¿Que error cometieron? — pregunto Harry.

— ¿Que sabemos? — pregunto el Auror.

— Hay más de tres muertes, Ron fue asesinado fingiendo un suicidio, el niño y Draco murieron en su casa. Fueron muerte planificadas, les debió tomar tiempo, y recursos— indico el niño que vivió.

Robert asintió.

— Eso quiere decir que quienes sean, son pacientes. No son asesinos guiados totalmente por el odio— indico el Auror.

Harry asintió.

— El suicidio de Ron, y la muerte del niño no fueron agresivas. A Ron lo drogaron, no le hicieron sufrir, al niño lo mataron con la maldición asesina, Ginny...Ginny también fue una muerte rápida. Pero Draco Malfoy si sufrió, lo apuñalaron tantas veces— indico el chico.

El hombre asintió.

— Eso nos dice que al menos son dos asesinos— aclaro el Auror.

Harry cabeceo.

— Y no solo eso, esas muertes, fueron planificadas a la perfección, no pudo ser la primera vez que lo hacían— indico el chico.

— Si estoy de acuerdo contigo— indico el hombre.

— ¿Pero y Hermione? Eso es lo que me molesta— indico Harry.

El Auror asintió.

— ¿Porque no matarla?— pregunto el Auror.

— Para que sufra— aclaro Harry.

— O quizás no— dijo el Auror.

Harry lo miro curioso.

— ¿Que quieres? — pregunto el niño que vivió.

— Si esto es en verdad una venganza contra Granger, entonces no son unos despiadados no lo crees, después de todo, si querían que sufriera porque no le mostraron cuando mataban a su hijo también, y Ronald, porque no fueron mas agresivos en su suicidio. Eso también la haría sufrir — indico el Auror.

Harry asintió.

— ¿Si la venganza no es contra Hermione, porque la dejaron con vida?— pregunto el chico.

El Auror negó no sabiendo la respuesta.

— _Aun no puedes verlo Harry_— dijo Ronald en su mente.

— _A menos que no lo planearan_— pensó el chico.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto el Robert.

Harry lo miro.

— Y si no planeaban dejarla viva— dijo Harry.

— ¿Dices que el fuego no fue para avisar a los Muggles, sino que fue para matarla?— pregunto el hombre confundido.

— Si, son asesinos, que planifican todo. Pero esta clase de asesinos, tienen sus propias reglas, que si no es que no quisieron asesinarla, sino que no pudieron hacerlo— indico el chico.

Los ojos de Robert se iluminaron ante la posibilidad.

— Son enfermos, asesinos de esta clase, deben tener reglas a seguir. O explotarían— indico el Auror.

— Momento, si el fuego era para matarla sin tener que hacerlo ellos mismos, eso quiere decir que no contaban con la rápida reacción de los bomberos— pensó el chico,

— _Así se hace compañero_— escucho la voz de Ron en su cabeza.

— _Esto es una venganza, contra Malfoy, contra los Mortifagos_— pensó el chico.

— _Muy bien Amor_— escucho a Ginny.

— No son hijos de Muggles buscando venganza, de otro modo hubieran sabido que los bomberos estaban cerca— aclaro Harry.

Robert no dijo nada.

— Tampoco son del bando de la oscuridad, ya que cazan Mortifagos— indico Harry.

El Auror asintió.

— Y al menos uno o una de ellos tuvo que conocer a James Sans— susurro el chico.

— Alguien con una carrera en medicina— indico el Auror.

El fuego se encendió en el lugar y Harry vio a la cabeza de luna en el.

— Luna— dijo Harry.

— Hola Harry, ¿Hermione está contigo? — pregunto la chica.

Harry la miro confuso.

— No, no estaba contigo— dijo él.

La rubia suspiro.

— Merlín, de seguro fue con Beatriz— dijo ella.

— ¿Beatriz?— pregunto Harry.

— Si, Beatriz Margerson. ¿Conoces al esposo de ella, cierto? — dijo ella.

Harry asintió.

— ¿Porque iría con ella?— pregunto Harry.

— Beatriz era la psicóloga de Ron, y creo que Hermione tenía unas preguntas para ella— indico Luna.

— Bien, si la vez que me venga a ver— dijo la chica desapareciendo.

Harry se quedo callado.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto Robert.

— ¿Hace cuanto que no se ve a Sebastián?— pregunto Harry.

— Desde ayer— indico el hombre.

— La mujer de Sebastián, es Psicóloga. Ósea que conoce al personal de San Mungo, cierto— pregunto Harry.

El hombre asintió.

— ¿Quieres que la investigue? — pregunto el Auror.

Harry asintió.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emma la vio con odio mientras caminaba por el lugar.

— ¿Entonces cuando me mataras?— pregunto Hermione.

Emma la miro con furia.

— Cállate— susurro la Auror.

— No puede matarte, cierto Emma— escucho a Sebastián hablar.

— ¿Porque? — pregunto la castaña.

— Eres una nacida de Muggles, va contra sus reglas, no es verdad Emma— dijo Sebastián.

— No me analices, Sebastián— dijo Emma.

— ¿Mataste a Ginny tu Emma?— pregunto Sebastián.

— ¡NO FUE ELLA! — grito con furia Emma, apuntando a Hermione con el dedo.

— ¿Yo? — dijo la castaña incrédula.

— Si, si no hubieras venido ella estaría aun con vida— dijo Emma con furia.

Hermione la miro enfadada.

— Y ahora que Emma, simplemente vas a seducir a Harry, y listo— dijo el Auror.

Emma sonrió con satisfacción.

— Si, será fácil. Tal y como fue contigo Sebastián— indico la chica.

El Auror Gruño.

— No me crees...Oh si, mas, mas. Eres grandioso...Te amo — decía ella.

El Auror la miro con furia.

— Fue fácil seducirte a ti, cuan difícil puede ser con el— indico ella.

Hermione escucho todo furiosa.

— No podrás— indico ella.

— Disculpa— dijo Emma.

— No podrás seducirlo, Harry es un hombre apasionado, pero tiene ciertos estándares— indico la castaña.

Emma y Sebastián la miraron entre sorprendidos ante la palabra apasionado, como confundidos ante la palabra estándares.

— Harry nunca se acostaría con una puta como tu— aclaro Granger mientras que Sebastián sonrió y Emma la miraba con odio.

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! — grito con furia Emma.

— Ja, te has estado quejando de los Mortifagos que te violaron, pero solo eres útil acostándote con los que tu ama te dice— indico Hermione tratando de ponerla furiosa.

— _cuidado Granger, sus reglas son para no perder el control, si Emma enloquece no dudara en matarte_— pensó el Auror con algo de incertidumbre.

— ¡Cállate sangre sucia!— grito con furia y odio la mujer.

— No, no me callo. Apuesto que disfrutaste tu cautiverio PUTA— dijo Hermione satisfecha.

El odio en la mirada de Emma se parecía a la de Voldemort hace tantos años, la castaña miro como la Auror saco su varita y le apunto con ella.

— Te voy a matar, hija de puta— susurro Emma.

— EMMA DETENTE— grito Sebastián.

— **Avada kea**— empezaba a invocar Emma pero se detuvo ante una voz que apareció de la nada.

— creo que eso va contra tus reglas Emma— escucho ella.

La Auror giro y miro a Harry Potter en la puerta del lugar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	10. Capitulo 10

Venganza

Capitulo 10

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione miraba la puerta del lugar con atención, y vio como Harry entraba por ella. Emma la Auror lo miraba con palidez no entendiendo que pasaba.

¿Como había llegado?

La verdad no importaba, Harry estaba aquí y eso era lo que importaba.

La castaña miro al hermoso joven que entraba, su amigo, aquel que hace años destruyo al señor oscuro más terrible de la historia con un simple conjuro de desarme.

Ella recordó perfectamente porque se había ido con Draco, recordaba perfectamente cada decisión que tomo en el camino para alejarse del joven de ojos verdes.

Después de todo, como podría quedarse.

Amaba mucho a Ron, pero su relación fue decayendo cada vez más, y en ese entonces la chica comenzó a ver a su otro mejor amigo con otros ojos. Semanas después lo que era una simple atracción se convirtió en una obsesión.

El deseo también estaba presente.

Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, y tenía miedo de que empezara a amarlo.

Tenía miedo de perder todo los demás por sus desvergonzados pensamientos.

Recordó perfectamente los celos que le daba Ginny cuando agarraba la mano de Harry en las fiestas, o los besos que se daban, que le producía a Hermione repulsión.

La depresión llego y con eso empezaron nuevamente las peleas con Ron, y entonces Draco llego. Y paso lo que paso.

Draco era bueno con ella, cariñoso y también por supuesto un escape a la realidad. Irse con él estuvo mal, pero aun así, era peor quedarse y mirar a Harry desde lejos.

La chica olvido sus pensamientos al verlo en la puerta, era hermoso pero también intimidante. Hermione nunca lo había visto así.

Sus ojos que siempre habían tenido ese verde vida llenos de paz ahora solo mostraban una furia fría, era como ver el centro de una tormenta eléctrica. Un poder natural tan destructivo que lo consume todo.

Hermione dio un paso atrás al verlo de esa forma. Sabía que con los años Harry gano fama de ser uno de los mejores Aurores del ministerio de magia, pero no imaginaba verlo en un estado como este, era sentía el mismo temor que sintió en la guerra cuando vio a Voldemort.

Pero si Hermione sentía temor, terror era lo que sentía Emma.

La Auror tenía la cara toda pálida, sus ojos estaban abiertos a tal nivel que parecían salirse de su rostro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era ver como temblaba.

— ¿Cómo? — balbuceo ella.

— Coincidencia, pero no importa ahora, Emma— indico Harry.

Emma le apunto con su varita.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Harry comenzó a reír divertido.

— ¿Que harás con ese palo Emma? — pregunto el chico.

La mujer lo miro con miedo.

— ¿Acaso crees que puedes maldecirme?— pregunto el chico.

Emma trago saliva.

— Olvídalo mujer, no tienes siquiera una oportunidad para decir ninguna maldición— indico el chico.

— Déjame ir— susurro Emma.

Harry volvió a reír.

— ¿Dejarte ir? ¿y porque haría eso? Con lo feliz que estoy de verte— dijo el chico.

— No te ataque— indico Emma.

— ¿Atacarme? — pregunto el chico.

Emma asintió.

— Estuve contigo y Sebastián todos estos meses, pude hacerlo cuando quiera, aun así jamás lo hice— indico la chica.

— O así que planeabas atacarme— aclaro Harry.

Emma negó.

— No, nunca, no a ti— indico ella.

— ¿Y Sebastián?— pregunto el chico.

— No lo íbamos a dañar, el no es malo— indico Emma.

A Harry le pareció una actitud muy infantil.

— ¿Malo? Has visto lo que has hecho, has matado, torturado, secuestrado. ¿Crees en verdad que te dejare ir?— dijo el chico.

Emma suspiro.

— Entonces pasare sobre ti, lo siento— indico ella.

Harry la miro divertido.

— **Cruc**... — invocaba la chica pero Harry detuvo el maleficio tirando a la chica de espaldas con un movimiento de su varita antes de que pudiera completarla.

La chica lo miro con sorpresa, mientras Harry la vio contante importancia como cuando se ve a un insecto revoloteando alrededor de una persona.

Ella lo miro con enfado al ver como la miraba y se levanto

— **Cruc**... — gritó la chica por segunda vez, pero su magia desapareció antes que salga gracias a Harry quien la apuntaba con su varita encendida con una luz sobrenatural.

Hermione miraba con asombro semejante poder. La Auror que la derroto no era nada comparada a Harry, había demasiada diferencia entre los niveles de ambos.

—¡Maldiciones Imperdonables, no sabes hacer otra cosa Emma!– dijo con voz clara el chico y la vio con desprecio— No tienes el control mental adecuado para usar ese tipo de maldiciones, mujer. Y mucho menos tienes la habilidad— se burlo Harry.

La chica se levanto una vez más, parecía tener absoluto terror, y miraba en todas las direcciones tratando de buscar una salida.

— No te puedes aparecer, gracias a los escudos que puse Emma— indico el chico.

La mujer lanzo un rugido de rabia y apunto nuevamente su varita.

— **Incen**...!– bramó ella pero nuevamente callo sin que nada salga de su varita.

—¡**Desmaius**! — lanzo la chica con furia pero con un movimiento de su varita Harry le regreso la maldición como si jugara al tenis con su varita y la maldición le dio directamente en el estomago a la Auror.

Sebastián y Hermione la vieron caer al suelo inconsciente como si no fuera nada. Luego alzaron la vista y vieron a Harry con una expresión furiosa acercarse a sus jaulas.

— ¡Pero que demonios pensabas! — grito el chico mirando a Hermione.

La chica opto por mirar al suelo.

— ¡Vienes sola a una casa de una desconocida! — decía con furia el niño que vivió.

— Lo siento— susurro la chica.

Harry la miro exasperado.

— ¿Quieres morir? — pregunto él.

La chica lo miro con incredulidad.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? — pregunto él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Entonces como puedes ser tan idiota, tu familia fue asesinada Hermione, realmente creíste que puedes ir por ahí sin estar en peligro— decía el chico.

Hermione noto que había mas preocupación en su voz que furia, por una lado se sintió feliz.

— ¡RESPONDE! — grito el chico.

—Lo siento— repitió la chica mirando al suelo incomoda.

Harry suspiro y giro a Sebastián que lo miraba nervioso.

— Y tu, como puedes dejarte atrapar por esa idiota— dijo el chico.

— Lo siento, me tomo desprevenido— indico Sebastián.

— ¿Desprevenido? — pregunto con enfado Harry.

Sebastián rodo sus ojos.

— No todos podemos darnos el lujo de estar en alerta permanente, sobre todo con tu propia familia— indico el Auror.

— Tu espada es el cerebro maestro— indico Harry.

Sebastián asintió.

— Los Malfoy murieron bajo sus órdenes— indico Harry.

Sebastián cabeceo.

— Y no son los únicos, debe haber más— indico Sebastián.

Harry suspiro y abrió las jaulas con un movimiento de su varita y Hermione salieron.

— Ve para mi casa, y quédate ahí, tengo suficientes protecciones para que nadie entre— dijo apuntando la varita hacia Hermione y la chica sintió como si un aire caliente golpeara su cara.

— Iré contigo— dijo Hermione.

Pero Harry la miro a la cara a un furioso.

— Tu...Iras...A...Mi...casa...ahora...y...te..quedaras...hasta...que..llegue— indico el chico remarcando cada palabra.

Hermione se sonroso al escucharlo, demasiada apenada ante la situación.

Sebastián intentaba no reír.

— La acompañare y luego iré al departamento de Aurores, tengo información que entregar— indico el Auror.

Harry no dijo nada y vio como Sebastián apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Hermione y guiaba fuera de la casa.

Harry miro el lugar y luego giro para levitar a una inconsciente Emma.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione y Sebastián llegaron a la casa del chico y la mujer veía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro del Auror.

— ¿Que es tan divertido? — pregunto molesta.

El Auror parpadeo.

— no había visto a Harry, así en mucho tiempo— indico el hombre.

Ella parpadeo confundida.

—¿cómo? Molesto— pregunto ella.

El Auror sonrió.

— Preocupado— indico el hombre.

El corazón de Hermione latió con fuerza al escucharlo, y miles de sentimientos la atacaron.

— ¿Preocupado? — susurro ella.

El hombre sonrió con diversión.

— No eres ninguna tonta, Granger. Admítelo también lo notaste, cierto. Y te gusto— indico el Auror.

Hermione se sonroso al ver que la habían atrapado, alzo la mirada y miro curioso al Auror.

— ¿Que hago? — pregunto ella.

El Auror se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Que quieres hacer? — pregunto el hombre.

La chica suspiro.

— Una parte de mi quiere alejarse de él, ya bastante daño le eh causado—indico ella.

— ¿Y la otra parte? — pregunto él.

Ella le sonrió con una mueca salvaje.

— La otra parte quiere secuestro y hacerlo mío una y otra vez— dijo ella.

Sebastián lanzo una carcajada imaginándoselo.

— Bueno supongo que tendrás que elegir que hacer hoy, Harry no vendrá en un par de horas, de seguro se quedara en el ministerio hasta la noche y bueno que tal si le esperas con una rica cena, estoy seguro que eso le haría muy feliz— dijo el Auror y luego sonrió con picardía— A menos claro que desees hacer otra cosa que comer— indico él.

El sonrojo de Hermione era demasiado notable para que el Auror no ría a carcajadas al notarlo.

— ¿Vas a estar bien?— pregunto ella para terminar la conversación.

Sebastián sabia que hablaba por Beatriz.

El hombre asintió.

— Lo único que puedo hacer ahora, es proteger a mis hijos de su madre— indico el Auror serio.

La chica sonrió y entro a la casa luego de que el hombre se desaparezca del lugar.

Miro el lugar que hace tanto tiempo vivía la familia Black y Ahora era la casa de Harry Potter. Camino un poco y recuerdos de su pasado aparecían en su cabeza.

Sonrió al recordar algo y se dirigió hacia le chimenea. Lanzo un poco de polvo verde sobre ella y el fuego verde apareció.

— Casa Lovegood— dijo ella.

La cabeza de Luna apareció en el fuego verde.

— ¿Hermione? — pregunto la Ravenclaw.

— Luna necesito un favor— dijo Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter suspiro mientras se aparecía en su casa, ya eran las nueve de la noche y el chico no tenia ningún descanso.

Emma no cooperaba, era demasiado leal a Beatriz.

Por otro lado la Psicóloga había huido, Sebastián los había dirigido a lugares donde podía estar su mujer, pero no hubo suerte.

El Auror al menos había puesto una custodia con sus hijos, por si ella trataba de llegar a ellos. Aunque Harry dudaba que lo intente.

Muchos en el departamento creían que la mujer de Sebastián había huido a otro país, Harry no estaba de acuerdo con esa teoría.

Había demasiados fallos, aunque huir del país sea lo mas lógico para alguien tan implicada como Beatriz lo estaba, no están tomando en cuenta la mentalidad de la Psicóloga.

Estaba loca.

Y no se hidria hasta terminar con su trabajo, Harry Potter lo sabía perfectamente.

Contrario a Emma que era una herramienta con reglas a seguir para ser manejada, Beatriz era el cerebro maestro en su pequeña organización criminal.

Y no seguiría la mismas reglas que Emma, matar a una hija de Muggles no le molestaría a la mujer tanto como a Emma.

Hermione estaba en peligro.

¿Pero porque Beatriz no la mato, mientras la castaña estuvo cautiva?

Posiblemente porque Emma estaba ahí, y no podía matar a una hija de Muggles en frente de la Auror, eso haría que la otra vea sus regla romperse y enloquecería.

O quizás porque Sebastián también estaba en la habitación y no quería que su esposo la vea matar a alguien, una mente tan desquiciada como la de Beatriz que creía que hacia lo que hacía por el bien, fue la única ventaja que Hermione tuvo en ese sótano.

O simplemente no quería mancharse las manos, esa era otra posibilidad.

Pero ahora estaba sola, su único objetivo debe ser terminar el trabajo, entonces Hermione estaba ahora en más peligro que nunca.

— _Y la muy idiota fue tranquilamente a hablar con ella_— pensaba el chico mientras recordaba cuando Luna le informo de que Hermione había ido a hablar con Beatriz.

El chico suspiro mientras entro en la casa, había un olor sumamente familiar cuando el chico llego a la sala.

— _Estofado_— pensó el chico.

Unos pasos se escucharon y una mujer salió de la cocina, Harry se quedo en Shock al verla.

Hermione llevaba puesto un vestido de fiesta, le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era totalmente rojo, tenía un escote bastante pronunciado dejando ver la parte más alta de sus pechos.

También estaba maquillada, sus labios resaltaban el rojo de un lápiz labial, sus pestañas estaban un poco pintadas, lo mismo que sus mejillas que daban el aspecto de un rubor artificial.

Harry tenia la boca por el suelo, al ver a semejante mujer saliendo de su cocina, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— Buenas noches Harry— dijo Hermione tan tranquila como le era posible.

Harry no dijo nada simplemente aun con la boca en el suelo, la observo maravillado.

Hermione sonrió al sentir los ojos de el chico recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sintiéndose alagada al llamar la atención, pero también satisfecha al ver que el chico tenía esa reacción al verla.

— Por favor acompañaren— dijo ella y se acerco a él para tomar su brazo y llevarlo hasta el comedor, donde lo esperaba una mesa con velas, una botella de vino tinto, dos copas y una carne estofada.

— Prepare estofado, sigue siendo tu favorito, cierto— pregunto ella.

Harry asintió sin dejar de observarla.

El chico se sentó sin decir una palabra.

La castaña se sentó también y comenzaron a comer sin decir nada de nada.

Por su parte, el chico había llegado a casa con la intención de darle un enorme sermón a la castaña por su irresponsabilidad.

Ella por otro lado ya ha tomado una decisión con lo que pasaría luego, después de todo, luego de la conversación que había tenido con Sebastián y Luego con Luna, aclararon sus ideas.

Amaba a Harry, era una de las razones por la cual se fue con Draco, para poder olvidarlo. Pero realmente no pudo.

Y ahora estaba de vuelta con él. Pero la verdad aunque deseaba que Beatriz y sus cómplices pagaran por lo que le hicieron, también deseaba ser feliz en este mundo. Y la chica sabía que su felicidad estaba actualmente frente a ella.

No dijo nada, mientras terminaron de comer.

No dijo nada mientras ambos se pararon y se dirigieron al sofá.

No dijo nada al sentir los labios del joven en su cuelo.

Ni tampoco cuando las manos del joven recorrieron su cuerpo, y la hicieron expulsar suspiros de placer ante sus toques.

Ni mucho menos dijo nada cuando los labios del joven tomaron posesión de los suyos.

O cuando el chico la alzo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cuarto.

Hermione abrió los ojos al despertar la mañana siguiente, miro su cuerpo desnudo en la cama y giro para ver a su acompañante.

Sonrió recordando la noche anterior y se recostó nuevamente sobre el pecho de su acompañante. Harry abrió los ojos al sentirla y la abrazo.

Hermione lanzo un gemido de placer al sentir como los fuertes brazos la rodeaban.

— Aun estoy enfadado contigo—indico el chico.

Ella sintió y se acerco a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo.

—Estoy segura que se me ocurren un par de ideas para que se te olvide el enfado— aclaro ella besándole el cuello al chico.

Harry gimió al sentir la laguna de la chica mojando su cuello, y bajando hasta su pecho.

Harry contuvo el aliento al ver como los labios de ella seguían bajando hasta su estomago en donde deposito un par de besos antes de seguir bajando hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura.

El gemido del chico no se hizo esperar al ver lo entusiasmada que Hermione estaba, además que un musculo muy importante del joven empezaba a entusiasmarse al tener los labios de la chica tan cerca de él.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La mujer suspiro mientras entraba con suavidad a su casa.

Llego al comedor y vio a su esposo mientras ente estaba sentado en un sillón, con un vaso de whiskey de fuego en sus manos.

— Ya llegue Lucius— dijo ella.

El hombre no respondió.

— _¿Que le pasa?_ — pensó ella.

—Lucius— dijo ella tocándole el hombro.

Pero el hombre cayó al suelo cuando ella lo empujo.

Narcissa Malfoy miro con sorpresa a su esposo, la cara en el suelo estaba toda pálida y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Lucius Malfoy está muerto.

— ¿Lucius? — dijo la mujer incrédula.

— Esta muerto querida— escucho ella.

Giro y vio a una persona en la esquina de la sala bebiendo tranquilamente una copa de vino tinto.

Narcisa la reconoció de inmediato.

— ¿Beatriz? — pregunto la señora Malfoy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	11. Ultimo capitulo

Venganza

Capitulo 11

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

El chico abrió los ojos confundido, miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba en su cuarto, la desnudes en su cuerpo era notable. Tan notable como la desnuda castaña que estaba a su lado aun dormida.

Harry Potter la miro entre cariño a confusión, no entendía como había pasado pero paso. El día anterior, furioso ante la actitud tan despreocupada e incluso suicida de la castaña, había decidido explicarle las cosas de una vez.

Había optado por gritar, insultar y mostrarle cada forma de enfado que el niño que vivió tenia, claro no contaba con que Hermione tenía otros planes, y cuando entro en la casa y la vio en ese sexy vestido, cualquier clase de pensamiento racional había desaparecido de su cabeza, para ser remplazado por lujuria e incluso amor al verla.

Recordó el delicioso estofado que la castaña había cocinado, sabía que Keacher no lo hizo, el elfo no tenia tal habilidad en la cocina.

Mientras degustaba la carne no podía quitar los ojos de la figura de la ninfa frente al, la cual sonreía cada vez que lo agarraba viéndola.

El chico no se había aguantado mucho y se dedico a besarla y tocarla una vez la cena había terminada, lo que paso antes no estaba en su cabeza mientras entraron en su cuarto, y cualquier clase de duda se esfumo de su cabeza mientras le hacía el amor.

El chico se levanto y se dirigió al baño, al hacerlo quito la sabana que los cubrían y no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica frente a él. Un cuerpo que la noche anterior había poseído una y otra vez.

Prendió la ducha y sintió el agua correr por él. Había tanta duda por sus sentimientos en estos momentos.

La noche anterior no fue un sexo salvaje como el que tuvieron hace unos días en el suelo de la casa de la chica. No, esta vez fue amor sin ninguna duda.

Hicieron el amor. Y el chico no se arrepentía para nada.

¿Pero cómo empezó todo esto?

Supuestamente debería odiar a la castaña que dormía en su cama.

Pero no lo hacía.

Era todo lo contrario, empezaba a estar seguro que sentía exactamente igual, a lo que sintió por Ginny antes de que muera.

¿Sera por que están solos?

No.

No era eso.

No fue compañía lo que se hicieron. Ayer por la noche se entregaron completamente el uno al otro, sin ataduras, sin excusas.

Eso es hacer el amor, no es cierto.

Hacer el amor, es simplemente el acto para entregarse a tu compañera.

Y lo hicieron.

Era claro que se entregaron sin problemas el uno al otro.

Y se sintió tan bien.

Tan perfecto.

Tan único.

Harry sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura y vio como la chica entraba a acompañarlo en la ducha.

El joven giro para verla a los ojos y ella le beso con pación.

— No me arrepiento de nada— susurro ella a su oído.

— Yo tampoco— le dijo él y fue sincero.

Hermione sonrió y se dedico a besarlo en su sabrosa boca, Harry hizo lo suyo propio agarrando las nalgas de la mujer con sus manos mojadas.

Escucho su gemido y no hizo más que alentarlo a seguir.

El agua caía por ambos cuerpos, mientras estos se juntaban. Harry podía escuchar el corazón de la chica latir my fuerte, Hermione oía también el corazón de él.

Entonces él lo noto.

La sonrisa feliz de Hermione.

Su cuerpo que respondía a las necesidades del chico y reaccionaba al tenerlo cerca.

Supo porque se entrego a ella.

Ginny no tenía nada que ver.

Ron tampoco.

Harry Potter estaba enamorado y recién se daba cuenta.

Hermione por otro lado, se había dado cuenta mucho antes.

Antes de que pasaran estas tragedias.

Antes siquiera de que se vaya con Draco.

Y la chica no dudaba ni un segundo en lo que sentía.

Aun deseaba venganza.

Por su esposo.

Por su hijo.

Por Ron.

Pero por ahora, solo deseaba olvidarse de ellos por un tiempo. Y pasar ese tiempo con el hombre quien amaba, porque la verdad.

Le amaba.

— Aun no te he perdonado, Hermione— le susurro Harry al oído.

— Creí que te había persuadido anoche de perdonarme— dijo ella con picardía.

Harry sonrió.

— Lo intentaste, pero aun te queda mucho para persuadirme— aclaro él con arrogancia.

La chica alzo la ceja.

— ¿A si? bueno y como podría persuadirte— dijo mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo del chico.

— ¿Alguna vez montaste un caballo? — pregunto él con una sonrisa lasciva.

Hermione se aseguro de que Harry la vea lamiéndose los labios.

— No, pero estoy a punto de hacerlo— dijo ella.

El la tomo por la cintura y la alzo.

Ella doblo sus piensa y las ato en la cintura del chico. La chica vio como la sacaba del baño y la tiraba mojada como estaba en la cama.

Una cosa era segura.

Harry llegaría tarde al trabajo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Luna sonrió, Hermione se había comunicado con ella por chimenea. Y se la pasaron hablando.

Asia tiempo que no veía a Hermione sonriendo tan feliz.

Y bueno la rubia no se quedo atrás preguntando por los jugosos detalles de lo que paso ayer por la noche. La castaña sonrió y respondió a cada pregunta, dando un lujo de detalles que dejaron a Luna con la boca por el suelo.

— Entonces, está decidido— Aclaro Luna.

La castaña encogió de hombros.

— Por mi parte si, espero que Harry esté dispuesto— indico Hermione con una sonrisa feliz.

— Bueno si no está dispuesto, estoy seguro que no tendrá problema alguno en persuadirlo— indico divertida la rubia.

La castaña también sonrió.

— Espero que tenga que persuadirlo— aseguro ella con una sonrisa lasciva en su cara.

— Mira que pervertida resultaste— aclaro Luna con una ceja alzada.

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

— En serio, estoy feliz por ti Hermione, por ustedes— indico la chica.

— aun nada es seguro, Luna— aclaro Hermione pero tenía todavía esa sonrisa en su cara.

— O estoy seguro que todo terminara bien, Harry realmente te ama— indico Luna segura.

— ¿Realmente lo crees? — pregunto Hermione.

— Claro, siempre supe que ustedes dos acabarían juntos, el simplemente no se daba cuenta cuanto realmente te necesita— indico Luna.

Hermione sonrió al escucharla.

— Gracias— dijo la castaña.

— Todo va estar bien, Hermione. Créeme lo sé— informo Luna.

Entonces se oyó la puerta.

— Te hablo luego— indico la chica.

Luna desapareció de la chimenea y Hermione se dirigió a abrirla.

Una mujer rubia estaba en ella.

— Señora Malfoy— susurro Hermione.

Narcissa Malfoy la miraba con una mirada algo desesperada.

— Señorita Granger, necesito su ayuda— suplico la mujer con desesperación.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sebastián no entendía muy bien como su mujer podría desaparecer.

No era un Auror.

No era un Mortifago.

Era una maldita Psicóloga, entonces Donde carajo estaba.

Miro hacia arriba a la oficina de su amigo, y vio a Harry Potter mirando el pizarrón con una mirada penetrante.

No le sorprendió mucho que Harry llegara tan tarde al trabajo.

Ni tampoco le sorprendió la sonrisa que adornaba su cara al llegar.

— _Granger a hecho un buen trabajo, o cuando este caso termine como lo voy a molestar_— pensaba el Auror.

Sin decir más se dirigió a verlo.

— llegaste a una hora muy linda Harry, paso algo bueno— dijo el Auror con inocencia.

— No molestes— Gruñido Harry.

Sebastián lanzo una risilla al escucharlo.

— ¿Que quieres? — pregunto el chico.

— ¿Alguna idea? — pregunto el hombre.

Harry lo miro.

— hay algo que no tiene sentido— indico Harry.

Sebastián miro atentamente el pizarrón y vio las tres escenas de homicidio.

— Los muchachos están investigando si hay Mortifagos que salieron de prisión o sospechosos de ser Mortifagos, haber si hay alguien desaparecido— indico Sebastián.

Harry asintió sin dejar de mirar el pizarrón.

— No son sus únicos homicidios— indico Sebastián señalando el pizarrón— quizás en los otros esta lo que falta— informo el hombre.

— _No, son los tres importantes, algo me falta, hay algo que no veo, pero que_— pensó el chico.

— _Quizás es hora de que empieces otra vez_— escucho la voz de Ron en su cabeza.

— _Ya lo eh estudiado mil veces_— pensó Harry.

— _Otra vez Harry, piensa bien_— indico Ginny.

— _OK, primero el asesinato de Ron_— pensó el chico.

La imagen de los pelirrojos aparecieron en su cabeza asintiendo.

Harry ya no estaba en la oficina con Sebastián, estaba en una casa hogareña, mirando el cadáver desangrándose de su amigo en un sofá.

— _No es un lindo espectáculo_— dijo Ron con humor.

Harry no rio.

— _Veamos a los Malfoy_— aclaro Ginny.

Harry asintió y desapareció la casa para entrar en otra, esta vez vio a una mujer atada a una silla, unas sombras en la cocina y el llanto de un niño en el cuarto de arriba.

— _Muy diferentes_— pensó el chico.

— _Bien veamos el mío_— indico Ginny.

Harry vio como la pelirroja entraba en una puerta y una sombra aparecía de la nada y la apuñalaba en el corazón.

Los ojos del chico se cerraron.

La imagen de una castaña sonriendo aparecía en su cabeza.

— _Piensa más en nosotros, podrás ver a Hermione en la noche_— escucho la voz ofendida de Ron.

— _Déjalo Ron, solo se está distrayendo_— indico una divertida Ginny.

— _Te desangraron para fingir un suicidio, lo hicieron drogándote, no sentiste dolor_— indico el chico a Ron.

El chico asintió.

— _Entonces no sentí nada_— indico Ronald.

Harry asintió.

— _Lo que significa, que no eras tan importante. Quizás simplemente se deshicieron de ti, para tan solo practicar sus métodos de homicidio_— Pensó el chico.

— _Auch eso duele_— dijo Ronald.

— _Draco Malfoy por otro lado, fue torturado antes de morir, había una venganza de por medio_— Pensó Harry.

— _Pero sabemos quién lo hizo y porque, fue Emma y odiaba a Draco por violarla durante la guerra_— indico Ginny.

Harry asintió.

— _Emma es emocional, no pudo haber matado a Ron, quien lo hizo era alguien realmente tranquilo_— pensó el chico.

Los pelirrojos asintieron.

— _Sigamos con Ginny_— pensó Harry.

— _Sabemos que fue Emma también, ya que Beatriz no pudo hacerlo, es una mujer muy meticulosa, no se arriesgaría a matar en el hospital, ya que podrían encontrarla_— indico Ginny.

— _Emma fue también quien lo hizo, no fue con venganza y actuó rápido, pero tu apuñalada pudo no ser furiosa pero fue intenso, alguien emocional debió hacerlo_— pensó Harry.

Los pelirrojas asintieron.

— _Hablemos de Scorpion_— indico Ginny.

— _Al niño no pudo asesinarlo Emma, era un asesinato tranquilo, alguien como Emma no pudo hacerlo_— pensó Harry.

— _Entonces esta fue Beatriz_— dijo Ronald.

Harry suspiro.

— _Algo anda mal, si Beatriz lo hubiera hecho, sería lo lógico_— Pensó Harry.

Flash back

— Entonces no crees que tu esposa haya sido, quien mato a Ron— dijo Harry.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza, mientras observaban el interrogatorio de Ron.

— Beatriz no puede ver la sangre, siempre a tenido ese problema Harry— indico el Auror.

Harry suspiro.

— Emma no fue— Aclaro Harry.

— Puede haber un tercer asesino— pregunto Sebastián.

— No sé, puede ser— indico Harry.

— ¿Recuerdas a Elizabeth Swon?— pregunto el hombre.

Harry asintió.

— sí, la loca del manicomio— dijo Harry.

El Auror cabeceo.

— Beatriz dijo que nunca pudo superar su miedo, pero estoy seguro que la uso también— indico el Auror.

— Dices que la mujer enloqueció luego de matar a alguien— aclaro Harry con una mirada calculadora.

— No crees que es lógico, después de todo, termino en el manicomio, algo tuvo que romperla, que mejor que ser una asesina— aclaro Sebastián.

— Tiene sentido— admitió Harry.

Fin del flash back

— _Si Elizabeth mato a Ron, sería más lógico, esa mujer enloqueció no solo asesinando a alguien, sino mas bien enloqueció luego de matar a un héroe de la guerra_— pensó el chico.

— _Digamos que Elizabeth fue la asesina de Ron, pero que de Scorpion, no pudo hacerlo ella, ya que estaba en el manicomio_— indico Ginny.

— _¿Quien mato a Scorpion?_ — se pregunto Harry.

— _Emma no pudo hacerlo_— indico Ron.

— _Elizabeth estaba en el manicomio_— aclaro Ginny.

— _Beatriz es la única que pudo hacerlo, pero Sebastián me dijo que no podía soportar ver sangre, como entro en una casa donde estaban torturando a Malfoy, aun cuando ella haya matado a Scorpion antes del homicidio, sabía lo que le esperaba al entrar a la casa_— pensó el niño que vivió.

— _¿Otro cómplice?_ — pregunto Ron.

— _Si, pero quien_— pensó el chico.

— _¿Que había en la casa de Hermione que era diferente a las otras?—_ se pregunto Harry.

— _Una testigo_— indico Ginny.

— _Si Hermione sobrevivió_— pensó el chico.

— _Menos mal que lo hizo, morir incendiada no se lo deseo a nadie_— susurro Ronald.

— _Fuego_— pensó Harry.

— _Ese fue otro factor, que en ninguna otra parte se presento_— indico Ginny.

— _Testigo...Fuego_— pensó el chico de ojos verdes.

— _¿Que mas?_ — pregunto Ronald.

— Si que mas había en la casa de Hermione— pensó el chico.

Flash back

—¡No es mentira!—grito la castaña—¡Ron mato a mi bebe, mi hijo Scorpion y también a mi esposo Draco. Los mato y luego prendió fuego nuestra casa!—grito con furia.

Fin del flash back

— Ron— susurrus Harry.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Sebastián que lo había visto muy pensativo.

— Nada solo estoy divagando— dijo el chico.

— Si ese es otro factor, Hermione dijo que yo mate a Malfoy— indico Ron.

— Entonces tenemos el fuego, el testigo, y a Ron— dijo Ginny.

— ¿Pero que nos dice eso? — pregunto Ronald.

Harry se acerco a la pizarra y entonces miro los homicidios.

— ¿pasa algo? — pregunto Sebastián.

Pero Harry no respondió solo miraba el pizarrón con frialdad.

Flash back

— Bueno si los cabellos, se quitaron antes de la muerte y esta persona tenga un maestro de pociones de gran habilidad, podría tener los cabellos en una poción restauradora— indico el médico.

— ¿Una poción restauradora? — susurro Harry.

El médico asintió.

— Aunque es algo muy difícil, requeriría a un verdadero maestro en el arte de las pociones, además claro está, los ingredientes de la poción, no son nada baratos— indico el médico.

Fin del flash back

— Claro ahora lo entiendo, que estúpido fui, por eso no pudo prevenir la llegada de los bomberos, por eso pudo conseguir la poción restauradora, el tercer homicida no es como Emma o Beatriz. Es todo lo contrario— susurro el chico.

En su cabeza vio a Ron y Ginny quienes sonrieron asintiendo.

Sin decir mas los pelirrojos desaparecieron.

No hacía falta que estén ahí mas, después de todo.

Harry Potter había descifrado el caso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nota:

Planeaba terminar el capitulo aquí, pero dije que rayos, sigo con lo que pensaba para el ultimo capitulo y termino el fic en este.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione miraba con horror lo que Narcissa le conto.

Lucius Malfoy muerto.

Beatriz en su casa, esperando que Narcissa la busque a ella y la lleve.

Y por si fuera poco Narcissa no la engaño sino que la mujer le explico todo.

— También quiero vengarme, señorita Granger— indico la mujer.

Hermione le entendía perfectamente, después de todo era su hijo.

— Llamare a Harry y le informare— indico La chica.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza.

— Beatriz es esposa de un Auror señorita Granger, sabrá que algo anda mal— acarro la rubia.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

— Iré por mi abrigo— indico Hermione.

— Gracias— susurro Narcissa.

Hermione llego hasta el cuarto de Harry y abrió el placar para sacar una chaqueta, no sintió ninguna presencia en el cuarto hasta que alguien apareció en su espalda y le tapo la boca con la mano.

Narcissa miro atentamente las escaleras donde la hija de Muggles desapareció y entonces escucho la puerta abrirse.

— ¿Señora Malfoy? — dijo un sorprendió Harry Potter.

— Potter— dijo la mujer.

— ¿Que hace aquí? — pregunto el chico confundido.

Narcissa miro al niño que vivió, alguien quien podía arruinarlo todo.

— La señorita Granger acepto ir a ver juntas la tumba de mi hijo— indico ella.

Harry asintió.

— ¿Ya se van? — pregunto el chico.

Ella asintió.

— Fue por su abrigo— indico la mujer.

El chico suspiro.

— A sido un mes muy largo— indico él.

La mujer noto que quería aligerar el ambiente y asintió.

— Mucho, con muchas pérdidas— dijo ella.

El asintió.

Minutos pasaron pero Hermione no aparecía.

— ¿Como está usted, después de todo esto? — pregunto el chico.

— Hago lo que puedo— dijo la mujer.

— ¿Quiere oír mi informe mientras esperamos? — indico el chico.

Narcissa asintió interesada en cómo iba el caso.

— Sabemos que los asesinatos de Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy y Scorpion Malfoy están relacionados, tenemos la idea de que son un grupo clandestino de asesinos— indico el chico.

La mujer lo miro con sorpresa.

El chico asintió.

— Creemos que Beatriz Margerson, Emma Rash, una persona desconocida por ahora y otra persona más que esta internada en un manicomio son ese grupo— indico el chico.

Narcissa asintió.

— Creemos que Ron fue asesinado por la loca, mientras que Draco y Ginny fueron asesinados por Emma— aclaro Harry.

— Scorpion es aun el que se desconoce el asesino, pero estamos cerca de descubrirlo— aclaro el chico.

— Gracias señor Potter— dijo ella.

— Es mi trabajo— indico él.

— Y esa tercera persona, que hace ahora. Beatriz está huyendo, ¿ pero y la persona desconocida?— pregunto la rubia.

Harry suspiro.

— Presumo que esta atando los cabos sueltos, ya sabe deshaciéndose de cualquier cosa que la implique— indico Harry.

Narcissa asintió. Hecho un vistazo para arriba pero Granger aun no bajaba.

— ¿Sabe algo sobre la persona desconocida? — pregunto la mujer.

Harry asintió.

— Es definitivamente, pura sangre, desconoce de los medios Muggles, nos hace pensar que no tiene idea de nada en el mundo Muggle— indico Harry.

— También es muy adinerada, suficiente como para pagar pociones de restauración, no son nada baratas— informo Harry.

— Y además tiene realmente deseos de venganza contra Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy— indico el chico.

— ¿Venganza? — pregunto ella.

— O si, es vengativa. Eso me retuvo el caso por mucho tiempo, pero finalmente descubrió que tenia Hermione que ver con todo, fue difícil, pero lo logre— susurro el chico.

— ¿Que le hizo la señorita Granger? — pregunto curiosa.

— Le quito a su hijo— susurro el chico mirándola a los ojos.

Narcissa palideció.

— ¿Disculpe? — pregunto ella.

— Me a oído perfectamente— indico Harry.

Narcissa lo miro con desprecio.

— Pretendes creer que mate a mi propio hijo— dijo con furia ella.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— No, solo a tu nieto— indico él.

Narcissa vio para arriba nuevamente.

— Hermione no esta ahí, se la llevaron a un lugar seguro— indico Harry.

— Eres despreciable— susurro Narcissa.

— No tanto como tu— indico Harry.

La mujer sonrió con arrogancia.

— No tienes pruebas, Potter— indico ella.

— Te lo dije, no es cierto. Estas atando cavos sueltos— susurro el chico.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto ella confundida.

— Hermione...Beatriz, esos son los cabos sueltos, las únicas que con una investigación completa podrían identificarte. Beatriz te conocía y hacían los planes juntas, Hermione podría darse cuenta de lo que hiciste en el cuarto del bebe y eso la haría sospechar— indico Harry.

La mujer lo miro con furia contenida.

— La idea era simple, primero necesitabas, a alguien que no esté cuerdo que te sirva de asesina, encontraste a Beatriz gracias a tu amigo James Sans— indico el chico recordando al médico asesinado— El era un curandero de gran talento, de seguro te ayudaba en el pasado para curar a tu esposo e hijo cuando ellos apoyaban a Voldemort— informo el chico.

— No sé de que hablas— indico Narcissa.

— Un medico de semejante talento en San Mungo lo dudo, a menos claro que tenga una razón para estar ahí, cierto. Por ejemplo si le pagaban una buena fortuna para conseguir ciertas pociones que son poco común, como por ejemplo poción restauradora— indico el chico.

Narcissa lo miro con odio.

— Algo realmente caro, pero bueno en ese entonces planeabas tu asesinato sola, entonces conoces a Beatriz. Imagino que fingiste arrepentimiento, eso y tu ayuda en la última batalla contra Voldemort convencería a Beatriz que has visto la luz. Entonces encontraron a Emma y la otra chica, y las entrenaron, Beatriz era la única que ellas conocían, pero tu es quien manipulabas a todas dese la sombras— aclaro el chico.

La mujer no dijo nada solo lo miro con frialdad.

— Necesitaban que alguien les haga el trabajo sucio, antes del gran golpe, usaron a las chicas para casar a diferentes Mortifagos, deben haber muerto mucho, estamos aun investigando esa parte. Pero la prueba final fue Ronald Weasley, convenciste a Beatriz que era necesario, y bueno ella lo vio como un acto de piedad eliminar al hombre deprimido— dijo Harry con frialdad.

Narcissa trago saliva al ver como la miraba.

— Emma y Beatriz fueron las que contactaron con Ronald, Beatriz como su psicóloga tenía acceso a la casa y te entrego la información, Emma lo sedujo y se convirtió en su amante, teniendo el resto de la información que hacía falta...Luego, el día elegido la otra chica lo asesino fingiendo un suicidio— indico el chico.

— Cometió el error de cortarle la muñeca derecha, si ron era zurdo estaría bien, pero como era diestro era ilógico— aclaro Harry.

— La otra chica quedo muy mal por eso, y enloqueció totalmente, la metieron en un manicomio, Emma no supo lo del plan y pensó realmente que Ron se suicido, ganando así aun más odio hacia Hermione y Draco— aclaro el chico.

— Pasaron los meses y finalmente el plan estaba desarrollado, Emma llego a la casa, no sabía de ti pero igual hizo su trabajo, uso poción multijugos con el cabello de Ron que sobrevivió con la poción restauradora y se aseguro de que Hermione pies que era el— dijo Harry.

Narcissa no dijo nada pero Harry miro como cerraba los puños con fuerza.

— Mientras tanto, Emma no estaba enterada, pero tú estabas en el cuarto del bebe. Estuviste ahí desde que llegaste, posiblemente encariñándote con el bebe. Recordado, después de todo era idéntico a Draco, cierto— susurro Harry.

La mujer lo miraba con odio escrito en su cara.

— Pero al fin también era quien mancho a tu pura sangre familia— indico Harry.

— ¡BASTA! — grito ella con furia.

— ¡Si no tienes pruebas, cállate! — Grito ella con furia.

Harry sonrió al verla.

— Le mataste con la maldición asesina, bajaste y Emma ya se había ido...Tu hijo yais muerto en la cocina y Hermione seguía atada en la silla, posiblemente inconsciente, Emma no podía matarla ya que iba en contra de sus reglas— indico el chico.

— ¡Entonces por que no la mate, porque sigue viva. Ves Potter tu teoría tiene una falla enorme!—grito ella con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Pero Harry sonrió con satisfacción.

— Oh pero no podías darte el lujo de usar la maldición asesina en Hermione. No, no podías. Era demasiado piadoso con la mujer que te quito a tu hijo, que mancho la sangre de tu familia— dijo Harry.

Narcissa apretó sus dientes.

— Usaste fuego, querías quemarla viva. Pero tu estupidez fue lo que la salvo, no pudiste saber que los bomberos reaccionarían tan rápido, que ella se salvaría y con eso. Había una posibilidad de que te culparan— indico el chico.

— Es todo— susurro la mujer.

— Vamos Narcissa te atrape— dijo el chico.

La mujer rio.

— No, no. Solo te inventaste una historia. No hay pruebas de nada— indico la mujer.

— Tengo testigos de cuando te juntabas con Beatriz, Narcissa— aclaro el chico.

— ¿Y qué? Era mi amiga, conocí a Beatriz Margerson cuando estuve en el hospital, Emma Rash es una Auror, la vi en el ministerio una vez, y en cuanto a Elizabeth Swon, bueno la vi alguna vez por ahí antes que la metieran en el manicomio, del mismo modo que me acusas sin pruebas, no necesito darte pruebas para decirte porque me reuní con ellas, alguna vez— indico la mujer con satisfacción.

— Lo dijiste— aclaro el chico.

— ¿Qué? — dijo ella.

— Elizabeth Swon— dijo Harry.

Narcissa se mostro confundida.

— ¿Como sabes de ella? Yo nunca la mencione, no lo recuerdas dije otra persona más que esta internada en un manicomio, nunca dije su nombre— indico Harry.

La mujer lo miro con desprecio.

— Además Elizabeth es un tema clasificado en el ministerio, los únicos que sabemos sobre ella, son Sebastián, nuestro jefe Ronald y yo mismo, nadie mas— aclaro el joven con satisfacción.

— ¡CALLATE! — grito Narcissa fuera de sí.

— Te tengo Narcissa, además no es la única prueba, te lo dije no, Hermione no es tu único cavo suelto, también esta Beatriz. Imagino que ya la mataste, cierto— dijo el chico.

La mujer palideció.

— Si, Aurores se encuentran en tu mansión en estos momentos, encontraran el cadáver y eso mas lo que te acabo de decir, son más que suficientes pruebas para pedir veritaserum, y entonces sabremos todo lo que paso— susurro el chico.

La puerta se abrió y Sebastián entro por ella, Hermione y Luna están detrás de él.

— Narcissa Malfoy, esta arrestada— dijo el Auror.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Bueno el caso está resuelto ahora un pequeño epilogo)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry junto a Hermione y Luna observaban el cuando el juez condenaba a la señora Malfoy por sus crímenes.

Hermione se apoyaba en Harry y el tenia un brazo alrededor de ella.

Molly y los otros Weasley estaban a su lado también.

Los padres de Hermione se habían comunicado con ellos, luego de enterarse todo lo que paso. Al parecer Hermione había malentendido bastante a sus padres. Los cuales estaban ansiosos por verla, enfadados estuvieron al principio, pero claro nunca la abandonarían con lo que paso, y Hermione se sintió feliz al saber que volverían de Australia en dos días y con suerte se reconciliarían.

Había estado viviendo con Harry desde que atraparon a Narcissa y la verdad no a pasaban nada mal.

Luna se pasaba por la casa cada día, esperando encontrarlos en alguna posición comprometedora para molestar a Hermione.

También visitaron a los Weasley muy seguido, luego de enterarse de toda la verdad. Molly les exigió tanto a Harry como a Hermione ir a almorzar al menos una vez por semana.

Hermione parecía estar muy feliz con eso.

— Señora Malfoy, se la encuentra culpable de asesinato premeditado, además de cómplice de todos los asesinatos del caso, se la condena al beso del Dementor, Caso cerrado— dijo el juez mientras Narcissa desesperad trataba inútilmente que los Aurores la suelten.

Salieron fuera del ministerio y Hermione y Harry llegaron a la casa, entraron aun abrazados y el chico la miro a los ojos.

— Todo termino— susurro él con cariño.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso.

— Al fin todo termino— susurro ella.

El la abrazo con cariño.

— ¿Que aremos ahora? — pregunto ella.

— Yo me voy a la cama y tu también— indico él.

Hermione alzo una ceja.

— ¿Es una orden, Auror Potter?— pregunto ella.

Harry asintió.

— Es hora que te enseñe a obedecer— Amenazo el chico.

La castaña salió corriendo y el chico la siguió.

La atrapo en su cuarto y la tiro a la cama, para luego colocarse sobre ella.

— ¿Que haces? — susurro Hermione.

— Nuevo proceso de interrogatorio— susurro el besándole el cuello.

En un movimiento rápido, la castaña dio una vuelta e invirtió los papeles.

Ahora era el chico el que estaba abajo y la chica besaba su cuellos.

El lanzo un suspiro al sentir los labios mojados en su cuello.

— Te amo— susurro ella en su oído.

— Y yo a ti— indico él.

La chica sonrió al escucharlo.

Con otro movimiento Harry invirtió nuevamente los papeles y estaba nuevamente sobre Hermione.

— Ahora es turno de mi venganza, señorita Granger— termino el chico besándola con pasión.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fin

Notas:

Si al fin termine, planeaba hacerlo en dos capítulos, pero me decidí por ponerlo todo aquí.

A sido bastante más largo de lo que esperaba, pero les agradezco por leerlo y por la paciencia que me tuvieron.

Sé que es muy chiquito el epilogo pero la verdad, no quiero un epilogo de lo que paso diez años después, prefiero algo así, algo que sea justo después del caso.

Dejando lo otro en misterio es mejor para mí.

Un saludo a todos.

Y gracias por leer el fic.

KRASNI


End file.
